Just say yes
by Keepitup2319
Summary: Belle is married to a man named gaston. Their marriage is a lonely one as well as an abusive one (mostly one sided). Belle wishes to leave the marriage in one piece and will a love from the past help her do just that? Or will it just complicate her life and marriage more then it willl to save her
1. Chapter 1

(For those of you who are new and just reading this story, you don't have to read this part, it's from my other story)

First author's note XD. So i know my policy on updates, that if i miss a week you get another chapter but seeing that the chapter i would've updated would be the last. The next story I'm working on (if you like it but it's beauty and the beast fanfic instead of Inuyasha sorry) will have two chapters but that is IF you like it. The story will not OFFICIALLY start until July 12th. So the story now will not be updated until...june 3rd :). I love you guys and please understand. So ta-ta for now.

Sincerely

Keepitup 2319

Chp.1

Disclaimer

Belle sighed as she looked out the window to the gray rain filled sky. Her thoughts were a bit muddled making her head hazy and mind numb. A knock boomed through the room alerting Belle of an outside guest.

"Who is it?" She asked aloud getting from her spot at the window.

"It's me." A gruff voice answered.

Despite the attempt to change his voice Belle knew exactly who it was and her thoughts from before were completely gone with a wide smile replacing it. Instantly Belle ran to the door and threw it open before launching herself on the person who was on the other side. Automatically the person caught her but stumbled back a bit from the extra weight.

"I missed you too." He grunted steadying himself.

Belle sighed and buried her face in his chest tightening her hold that was around his neck.

"Alright Belle, I have to breathe sometime." He insisted trying loosen her hold around his neck.

"Sorry." Belle blushed while unlatching her hold and standing back from him.

The man chuckled and looped a finger in one of her belt loops and pulled her forward.

"Hi." He said looking down at her.

"Hi." She traced his features and went over the stumble along his chin.

Belle gasped when she felt lips crash on to hers in a chaste kiss that caught her off guard.

"I would've liked that welcome much better." He advised.

"Mm well too bad we all don't get what we want." Belle quietly laughed pulling him into her room.

"Did anyone see you come in?" She asked turning on her lights after closing the door.

"No. I think your father and your mother are knocked out." He picked up a book that was on Belles bed that seemed to be a journal.

Belle came out of the closet where she put his bag and saw him reading her journal.

"Adam!" She shouted running across the room, seizing the book from adams grasp.

"I think your sisters aren't that rude luv." Adam laughed as the book was taken from him.

"You don't live with them." She mumbled closing the book going to her drawer and putting it away but she didn't turn around to face him.

"Aw. Dont be mad at me luv. I was captivated by the beautiful words." He defended walking up behind her.

"Much like the beautiful woman." Adam complimented snaking his arms around Belle's waist.

Belle didn't acknowledge his comfort, still staring down at the dresser.

"Come now Belle. You can't be angry with me forever." Adam chuckled placing butterfly kisses on her neck.

Belle tried to suppress the smile that was beginning to form on her lips but soon gave up .

"That's my Belle." He smiled pinching her cheeks before letting go of her.

"So anything else interesting happen in that book while i was gone." Adam asked sitting himself down on her bed.

Belle gave him a skeptical look but sat down next to him and began to trace his features.

"What?" Adam asked watching her outline his face.

"I dont want you to go." She confessed taking her hand away from his face and looked down.

"Mon amour." He chuckled getting up and taking her with him.

Belle got up with him a slight pout on her face but obliged and wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his arms around her waist.

"I just got back." He started to make them sway from side to side..

"For the moment i will not be going anywhere." He promised pecking her lips making her finally look up at him.

"For the moment." She repeated placing her hand back on to his chest letting them sway to imaginary music.

Just then a clap of thunder boomed and echoed through the room scaring Belle so much that she jumped back from him and woke up.

/####

Belle's eyes snapped open as thunder almost shook the room she was occupying. Sitting up slowly Belle felt sound her face feeling tear droplets on her face. A crack of lightning lit up the room making Belle jump in fright.

"Belle?" A hoarse voice spoke up alerting her

of the other person in the bed.

Belle looked down at her husband Gaston who was half asleep and half awake at the moment.

"Yes?" She gulped afraid that she had angered him.

"Go back to bed." He grunted turning to his other side away from Belle.

Belle sighed expecting nothing less from her none compassionate husband of three years. Calmly she laid back down her back to him as well gradually slipping back into unconsciousness.

'Why now?' She thought before slipping back into a dreamless sleep.

/(extra chapter begins here :)

Chp. 2

Belle began to wake up again for the second time that morning, although a bit more groggy then before.

"Good. You're up."

Belle looked up to her husband who was standing in front of their mirror buttoning up his shirt.

"Get dressed." He threw a bright yellow dress onto the bed.

"Why?" She asked dragging the cloth for closer inspection.

"Because i have a job interview for you." He explained with irritation edging into his voice.

"I have a job." Belle said off handedly fiddling with the brown belt that was across the midsection missing the glare that Gaston snapped her way.

"I thought i told you to get rid of that bottom of the barrel librarian job." Gaston snipped stalking over to her with his buttons still not together.

Belle felt a tight grip on her forearm making her wince and realized her slip.

"I-i did." She insisted trying to pull away from him

Gaston held her gaze with his piercing blue eyes for awhile longer before throwing her roughly away from him making her fall onto her back. For a moment they stared at each other until he broke the silence and ordered her to finish buttoning his shirt. Slowly belle got up from her position on the bed to her knees and crawled over to him beginning to finish his shirt. Belle finished in record time as she began to feel a throb in the forearm Gaston gripped. Gaston stared at her again his gaze still threatening, then left her in their room without a word. Belle exhaled releasing the breath she had been holding. She sat there on the bed before taking the hint to get ready for the day, to do her normal morning routine.

First she took her shower then brushed her teeth etc. But then came the part where she took great care. Her clothing always came on before her next step so she could see how much the cloth covered her bruises and scars. Then she did her makeup which she thankfully did not have to put too much on since he avoided her face this time. Although the bruises on her neck still needed to be covered up by the concealer she used often. Next came her hair in which she put up or down in case her bruises were too visible, but today they weren't so she put it up in a simple ponytail. Smoothing out her dress belle went to the closet to grab her ankle boots. After she was finished she went over to the full length mirror to check over her appearance. Examining herself from head to toe, belle was appeased by her look and went to her husband who was waiting none too patiently for her in the kitchen.

Gaston looked up from his phone to see his wife coming down a little too slowly for his taste. Finally she made it to his side as she always did so he had the final say in her appearance.

"Turn around."

Without question belle turned around slowly coming back to the same point she was before. Without word Gaston undid one of her buttons exposing her breast a bit more then her liking.

"Why?" Belle asked going to button it again but gaston stopped her.

"Belle. We're late, we need to go now." Gaston began to leave but belle still stayed put.

"Not until you tell me why it's so important that I need to get this job." Belle demanded.

Gaston felt himself become a little irritated by her reluctance. Turning on his heel he faced her and began to explain his intentions for her.

"Y-you got a job promotion?" Belle felt herself become excited.

"Well not yet but i figure if i can get on my boss's good graces and have a woman, preferably my wife vouch for me. Well the promotion is most likely in the bag." Gaston smirked holding out his hand to her.

Belle gladly took it and pecked him on the lips.

"Then don't you think this is a bit much?" Belle gestured to her buttons.

"Oh no. That is for me." Gaston lightly traced her breat with his finger creating goosebumps in their wake.

Belle grabbed his hand and lightly kissed his knuckles.

"We should probablygo now. We're alreadylate arent we?" Belle asked.

"Mmm. Yeah." Gaston pulled away from her going to leave.

Belle had a small smile on her face as she watched him leave. Her stomach grumbled signaling its distress but gaston calld for her making her leave her appetite unsatisfied.

/...

Yeah okay..ill stop here. Why? Well...just becasue. So this isnt particularly my first beauty and the beast fanfic but it is my first story. The other onei did was a one shot that didnt go over so well XD. I hoped you liked it, i really do...and uh yeah :) YAY

Oh right schedule: every Sunday. Okay now I'm done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chp. 3

Disclaimer

The ride to the interview was silent. Even as Gaston came into the parking space, no one said a word to one another it seemed all the sexual tension from before evaporated into thin air.

"Gaston."

Gaston ignored Belles call and continued to look at his phone.

"Gaston." Belle repeated nudging his arm.

"What?" He snarled while moving his arm away from her.

Belle shrunk back from him a bit afraid of his temper. Seeing her fright Gaston instantly apologized and put away his phone so he could hold her hand.

"What is babe?" He asked cupping her face.

"A-aren't we late. For the interview?" She nodded her head to clock that was in the car.

"Yes you're right." He let go of her face and began to get out of the car.

Quickly belle followed suite but not before rebuttoning her dress as she got out the car. Gaston kept down his irritated look when he saw her button up again. Opening the door he helped her out and held out his arm in which she gladly took with a nervous smile.

/

Belle felt her stomach flip flop as she walked through the office feeling mens lingering gaze on her as she walked past. Although Gaston seemed to be right at home as he showed her off as well as oogle at some of the female workers himself giving belle a more than hateful feeling towards them. But she kept it to herself and hid it behind the smile she had been practicing for years. Soon they reached two very large double doors that made Belles anxiety escalate.

"Relax." Gaston whispered in her ear before knocking on the door.

As comforting as Belle needed those words to be Belle only felt herself become more nervous. As soon the door opened belle felt her breathing hitch as she saw a spritely young woman answer the door asking them if they were here for the PA interview. Belle barely had breath to answer so Gaston did for her, shaking off her nervousness with a laugh. The woman pushed her into the office by the small of her back with him behind her. As they entered the room Belle examined the tastefully decorated hallway. The windows gave it light from the outside giving it an earthy feel. Tan chairs, desk and couches lined every other window pane. Too entranced by the decor Belle didn't know that her name was being called until she felt Gastons fingers pinch her side making her jump.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered looking at the woman in front of her who seemed to have an amused smile on her face.

"Im sorry. My wife spaces out at times, when she is not working. Or doing something meaningful." Gaston explained.

Belle looked down at the ground ashamed but the woman's smile fell from amusement at his words.

"Here you go dear. I just need you to fill those out and will be ready to see you afterwards."

"Miller?" Belle repeated while taking thg board from her, the last name sounding familiar.

"Yes. I know it's not the name on the building. It was passed down to his son who took his mother's maiden name."

"Oh well i never knew that." Gaston said aloud.

Belle didn't comment and neither did the woman.

"Alright well my name it Babette i am the other assistant but more for the office but my office is right over there." She pointed to a desk that was on the opposite wall of the tall double doors that was right across from another desk she assumed to be the PA's

"If you need me." She finished going over to her desk.

Gaston watched Babette walk away and made it a point to watch her rear end. Belle of course did not miss the action but kept her mouth closed and read over the paper she was handed.

"Spritely one." Gaston commented as Babette sat down.

Belle still did not reply still reading the forms. Gaston chuckled as he saw his wife's flustered look, finding it a turn on for himself. Taking a quick look at his watch, Gaston knew he was late for work so he informed Belle of his departure. Belle tore her gaze from the form when Gaston began to talk.

"What?"

"I have to go." Gaston repeated wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Will you be alright?"

"I-ill be fine." Belle stuttered, confused by his sudden affection.

Gaston smirked and gave her a hard kiss on the mouth trying to force his tongue into her mouth. Too absorbed in trying to keep her mouth closed Belle did not feel his hand once again unbutton her dress. Gaston broke the kiss and smiled at her flushed look enjoying the reaction he got from her. Once again he pecked her lips then left but not before winking to Babette who gave him the middle finger. Belle stood there shocked for a moment before a voice broke into her trance.

"Now that was supposed to be my greeting." Adam pouted out loud as he watched the man who just kissed Belle leave.

/

"Aaand this. Is Cogsworth and Lumiere. They will be helping you with the mail and documents Mr. Miller needs to sign or shred." Babette introduced two guys. One who looked like a skinny candlestick and the other who looked like a round clock. Looking around the men's cubicle she saw papers littered all around the floor as well as the desk they have.

"Well it would be his paperwork if he even bothered to look at it." The round man complained picking up a piece of paper from the floor in front of him before handing it off to his skinny friend.

"Ahem!" Babette interrupted announcing their presences.

"Oh hello mon cherie. How are you today?" The skinny man got up from his chair and walked over to the two.

"And who is your friend my sweet?" He asked taking Belle's hand and kissing it.

Belle looked at Babette questionly who just shrugged, but as she looked past her she saw Gaston's heated gaze that seemed to glare into her soul.

"I uh. I'm belle." She said quickly getting her hand out of the man's grasp.

Gaston nodded his approval before he went back to talking to the woman he was with.

"And uh. May i ask your name?" She inquired looking at him shyly.

"Why has my little feather not told you? You surprise me dear." Lumiere then took Babettes hand and kissed it.

"Youre right where are my manners?" Babette smiled.

"This." Babette pointed to the man that was still sorting through the papers.

"Is Cogsworth."

"Huh? Oh hi hey. Nice to meet you..." cogsworth held out his hand to Belle who shook it and said her name

"Are you here for the new PA job? Oh perfect here I need you to have him sign.."

"Cogsworth heel. It's her first day let her get acquainted with everyone first." The man still holding Babettes hand insisted.

"I apologize for my friend. Anyway since Babette seems reluctant to introduce us. I am lumiere mademoiselle." Lumiere said nodding his head towards her. Belle nodded towards him too a smile spreading across her face.

"It's not reluctance it's precaution." Babette defended.

"Sure it is my little feather." Lumiere cupped her cheek before bringing her in for a quick kiss.

Hastily belle looked away from the scene.

"Dont worry dear. After awhile you get used to it." Cogsworth laughed.

Belle smiled in return.

"But hey if you could get Adam to sign the papers i this folder that would be great." Cogsworth handed her a manilla folder. Belle gave him her word.

"Okay. Time for all of us to go." Babette insisted pulling away from Lumiere.

"So soon mon cherie. Couldn't you stay awhile longer?" Lumiere asked pulling Babette back to him.

"Later dear. I still need to get Belle here settled in." Babette said pulling her and Belle away from the two.

"Well it was very nice to meet you." Belle said over her shoulder as she was pulled away from the two who for some reason began to bicker about time.

/

I apologize for the inaccuracy of the French last name. Also the spelling because it is early and i barely have time to go over it. Thank you SO much for the reviews! Youre the best. :) You really are.


	3. Chapter 3

Chp. 4

Disclaimer

Belle continued to type away at her computer recopying the chart had written out. After the last word Belle smiled as she saved the document then continued to the next page.

"Wow Belle. Second day on the job and you already have more done then cogsworth and lumiere combined." Babette laughed looking over the young females shoulder.

Belle giggled lightly and continued to type.

"Hey im going lunch." Babette informed going back over to her desk and grabbing her purse.

"With Lumiere?" Belle teased immediately stopping her typing.

"Maybe." Babette blushed.

Belle laughed and went back to her work.

"You're welcome to come." Babette went over to Belle leaning on the edge of her desk.

"Umm. No thank you. I'm just going to finish this and hopefully go home soon." Belle smiled looking up to Babette.

"Oh you work too hard mon ami." A thick french accent interrupted.

Belle gave Babette a knowing smile before turning back to her computer.

"Are you ready?" Lumiere draped his arms over Babettes shoulder while kissing her cheek.

"Yeah. But I'm trying to convince Belle to go with us." Babette looked at Belle expectantly but Belle only laughed not looking up from the paper.

"Oh come on Belle please. Come." Babette begged gripping her hand.

"Oh mon cherie. Leave the girl alone. Maybe she wants to have lunch with her husband...alone." lumiere said suggestively wiggling with eyebrows.

Right away Babette stood up and her pouting face was in a knowing smile Belle had on earlier.

"Why didn't you just say that? You didn't have to cover it up with work. I know I'm not." Babette went over to Lumiere pressing herself up against him.

Lumiere grinned and wrapped his arms around Babettes waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Get a room." Belle laughed, although she was a little envious of the open affection the two showed.

"She's right. And besides we still have a lunch to get to." Lumiere said pecking Babettes lips.

"Mmm. Okay." Babette pulled away.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Babette insisted again.

"Positive." Belle grinned.

Lumiere nodded and pulled Babette away from Belle.

"Dont do anything i wouldn't do." Belle yelled after them.

"No promises." Both yelled back making Belle laugh.

As they continued on Belle went back to her work.

"Thank God. I thought they would never leave."

Belle jumped at the sudden voice. Turning around she saw her boss at his door.

"Hello sir. I have the most if the papers done i only have one more to...do." belle stopped when she heard Adams laugh.

"Is there something wrong sir?" Belle asked slightly confused.

"N-no. It's just. I never thought i would hear you call me sir. Ever." Adam chuckled walking up to her.

Belle shook her head a smile on her face. She turned to her computer and saved her work. Adam leaned over her shoulder looking at the work she had currently done.

"Good. Very good." Adam complimented but didn't move from his spot.

"I-is there something I can help you with sir?" Belle asked slightly uncomfortable.

"Mmmm. Yes." Adam immediately stood up when he remembered why he was out there.

"Would you like to have lunch for me? Wait..no that's wrong." Adam said flustered.

"Would you like to have lunch with me?" Adam tried again this time feeling successful.

"Lunch. With you?" Belle asked.

"Well you don't have to feel so appalled by the idea." Adam laughed nervously.

"I would. Yes i would but my husband-"

"Ah right. Your husband." Adam nodded crossing his arms.

"And tell me how did that happen?" Adam asked leaning against her desk.

"I could." Belle said playfully turning her chair to face him.

"But?"

"Question for a question." Belle insisted folding her hands over her lap.

"Hm. Sounds fair." Adam complied.

"Okay. Gaston and i were married on August 3rd, 2002." Belle said.

"So you have been married for three years?"

"Yep." Belle smiled a little sadly.

"Well you don't seem very happy about it." Adam observed.

"No no. Question for a question my turn."

"Why do you have two PA's?"

"Well. I have one for the business part." He gestured to Babettes desk.

"And one for me."

"Really? But why do you-"

"Nope. Question for question and if this conversation is going to continue i want to do it over some food. Im hungry." Adam got up and went to his office expecting Belle to follow in which she did, giving him a sense of pride.

Belle warily followed him and made sure no one was around to watch her go in. Except she didn't see Gaston's piercing blue eyes watch her from the other side of the glass.

/

Belle was laughing as she came out of her bosses office not noticing Gaston's presence.

"I already told. I didnt do it"

"Then how did i get the side of my head shaved?"

"I dont know." Belle said breathlessly although she did know it was her friend lefou who did it.

"Yeah sure okay." Adam chuckled along.

Gaston cleared his throat loudly catching the two's attention. Belle immediately sobered up when she saw her husband standing there.

"H-hey Gaston." She stuttered.

"Hello Belle." He said slowly not breaking eye contact with Belle.

Adam cleared his throat breaking the tension and stopping the weird eye contact.

"R-right. Sir. This is my husband Gaston." Belle introduced moving out of the way so the two could shake hands.

"Amazing. How did you get her to call you sir?" Gaston asked firmly shaking his boss's hand.

"It's getting her to stop that's the trick." Aram chuckled.

Belle stayed silent as she watched the exchange between the two feeling a little anxious.

"I beg to differ. I feel that is how women should always address men." Gaston went over to Belle snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her against him.

"Dont you think Belle?"

Mutely Belle nodded looking up at him. Adam watched the two carefully intrigued by Belles reaction towards her husband.

"Belle are you alright?" He asked gaining her attention.

Belle looked over at him and nodded mutely to him as well.

"Im sure she's fine." Gaston chuckled nervously pinching her side making her jump slightly.

"So honey are you ready to go?" Gaston asked looking down at belle.

"Um. Yes. Yes i am. Just let me get my purse." She got out of his hold and went over to her desk where adam was standing.

Adam stayed where he was shocked by how timid she had become around him from just moments before.

"Excuse me." She whispered so silently adam almost didn't hear her but he still moved out of her way so she could get her stuff. As soon as she got her things belle went back over to Gaston who was waiting with open arms.

"Well sir. We'll see you on Monday." Gaston smiled exiting through the way he came in.

Adam stood there a bit confused by Belles sudden behavior and hoped to find out why soon. But for now he was content with Belle being back in his life, so the heavy stuff could wait for later.

/

"Oh you're so lucky i have somewhere to be." Gaston snarled picking up his keys and wallet from the coffee table in front of Belle.

"All we did was talk." Belle said clicking through channels.

Gaston snorted before gripping her chin so that she was looking at him.

"That is ALL it should have been." Gaston sneered.

Belle jerked her face out of his grip, glaring at him. Gaston countered the glare tenfold before huffing in her face and leaving. Belle watched as he left her glare piercing his back but he was (as always) unaffected by it. The door slammed closed making Belle jump in seat and give her a headache.

Sighing belle turned her attention back to the reality show she wasn't watching. Again she sighed and turned it off closing her eyes against the pounding in her head. She always got headaches when Gaston left, she didn't even need to guess what he was doing because she already knew. She even caught he at it one time in their bed, although she did feel hatred towards the girl she also felt sorry. The girl had no idea about Belle being his wife so she let her slide and channeled most of her anger towards Gaston. Even though it did nothing for her or to Gaston who seemed to always overpower her when it came to testing the wills. Although Belle felt confused. As if a new spark was ignited in her when she spent time with Adam. Like the flame she lost so long ago came back making her feel more bold.

'But that feeling will never happen again." She sighed getting up from the couch and going to the hall closet. Pulling out her coat and gloves belle decided to go for a walk, to kill time while Gaston was gone and also clear her head of today and she knew just the place to go.

/

Adam approached the doubled doors of the little cafe he had found on accident intent on a cup of coffee before going home to finish his work. As he came out he saw this person of interest entering a bookstore that was just across the street.

'Work. Belle. Work. Belle.' He tried to decide but he already found himself crossing the street. Silently he followed her through the store as she roamed around aimlessly. It wasn't until she stopped that she said something.

"You know you're not very good at sneaking around." Belle chuckled turning to face Adam.

"I thought i was doing well." Adam shrugged coming away from his hiding spot.

The two stood in front of each other silent for a moment. Adam took a swing of his coffee ultimately burning his tongue but he still spoke.

"I just burned my tongue."

Belle giggled lightly at his declaration knowing that he wasn't lying but still found his bluntness funny.

"Aw. Poor you."

"Can you kiss it?" Adam stuck out his tongue and did a pout face.

Belle came up to him slowly stopping about 3 inches away from him.

"No. Youre a big boy. You can handle it." She grabbed a book that next to him and flipped it over to its back.

"But it hurts." Adam complained.

"Don't take a big sip next time " Belle laughed putting the book back.

"Hmph. Some assitant you are." Adam took a sip of his coffee this time.

"Im off duty. I could be a stranger to you." belle said matter of factly looking at the titles in front of her.

"Youre right." Adam declared.

"So would it be totally inappropriate to ask the stranger out to coffee."

"Not if you didn't already have some." Belle took out of books and read the back.

Adam set down the cup in the place the book was supposed to go making belle look at him.

"Why?"

"I have no coffee. Now can i ask?" Adam asked cheekily.

Belle laughed and moved the coffee from its place putting the book back.

"You do know this stranger is married right?"

"I do. Quite frankly i dont give a damn."

"Mm pretty and dangerous." Belle teased looking at him.

"So is that a yes?"

Belle looked him up and down then to the clock on the wall behind his head.

"Alright. But i have a curfew."

"Are you married or living with your parents?" Adam asked offering his arm to her.

Belle laughed and took his arm letting him lead them out of the bookstore.

/

The two talked for hours on end about everything and nothing. Here and there Adam would try to bring up what happened at work but Belle always avoided it by bringing up something else. As the night drew on Belle forgot to look at the time at all until she heard the distant dinging of the church bells in the distant alerting of the time.

"I'm late." Belle looked in the direction of the bells scared.

"Well...that doesn't usually happen so fast. And we haven't even done anything yet." Adam said confused.

"No. Not that." Belle sighed taking out her phone glad she didn't have any messages from Gaston.

"Hold on Cinderella you were serious?"

"Yes. Adam i am." Belle said looking around for a cab.

"No cabs luv. Looks like you're stuck with me."

"Adam." She whined becoming increasingly anxious by the second.

"Alright alright. Look my car is just behind the coffee shop. We'll go back there and ill take you home."

Belle nodded and followed him back to where they began their walk.

/

"Thank you so much." Belle gushed quickly unbuckling her seat.

Adam put a hand over hers stopping her for a moment.

"Are you okay?"

Belle gave him a confused look by his question but she saw Gastons car approaching in his rearview mirror.

"Fine. See you monday." She smiled briefly before hopping out of the car and going into the house.

Adam sat there for a bit confused but decided to leave anyway. Now happy with the fact that he knew where she lived.

/

Quickly belle took off her coat and put it in the closet then ran up the steps to her bedroom quickly undressing and grabbing the first nightgown her hand touched. Pulling it over her hand belle took down her hair and jumped into the bed while turning the lights off faking that she was asleep. Just as her heartbeat slowed the door to the bedroom slammed open, making her heart pick up again but she still laid perfectly still her breathing stopping.

"Psh. I would've expected as much. Bitch doesn't do nothin." Gaston sneered seemingly drunk while going to the bathroom and starting the shower.

Belle let out the breath she held. Belle expected tears to prick her eyes but instead she had a wide smile on her face as she remembered her night with Adam, wishing that it never ended.

Uuuuuuuh...uuuh. sorry about that ending. Cliche i know, i don't like cliches either. But OMGOSH THANK YOU SOO MUCH YOURE AWESOME YOURE ALL AMAZING JUST AH! YOURE THE BEST. Honestly the support you give just makes me smile. Thank you :)...i was going to say something else too...oh well XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chp. 5

Disclaimer

A week passed by and Belle became more friendly with the coworkers. Especially Babette who kindly showed her the ropes of the business and gave her a few tricks on how to make her work life easier. Of course belle appreciated the help and it felt good to finally have a girl friend she made on her own. The ones she did have weren't exactly her friends, they were just people Gaston's buddies wives as well as his "buddies" in general. But they weren't friends Belle could really talk to, they were always worried about the next best haircare product or how to better their sex lives. A conversation Belle could never be involved in. So with Babette, Belle could initially talk about anything and Babette would listen without mindlessly saying there were bags under her eyes and that she needed a night cream.

"So are you ready now?" Babette asked childishly spinning in her chair.

Belle laughed to herself while shaking her head.

"One more sentence." She promised looking back over the document making sure it was edited best to her ability.

"You said that two sentences ago." Babette whined rolling over to her friend.

Belle quickly typed and went over the document before emailing it to one of her employers associates.

"See all done." Belle smiled turning around.

"Yeah. Except you spelt bring wrong."

"What?!"

"No. No. Im just kidding." Babette laughed rolling over to her desk and picking up her purse.

Belle brought up the document again and began to look over it.

"No. Belle please. It's fine come on. I think im beginning to feel faint." Babette motioned the fainting look.

"Alright. Alright." Belle closed it and went for her purse that was under her desk.

"Going to lunch." Both belle and Babette intercomed to adam.

"I hate it when you two do that." Adam intercomed back.

Babette and belle began to laugh leaving the office.

/

Belle sat on top of the table nibbling away at the fruit she brought with her from home with Babette sitting next to her and eating chips. Both women were content with the silence as they watched the water in the lake move languidly. After a while both were done their lunch and Babette began to talk.

"So what's your story belle?"

Belle looked at her confused as she placed the container in her purse.

"What do you mean?"

"Your story. Like your background. I would like to know how you know Adam so well." Babette pressed.

"Well we knew each other when we were young."

"Aaah. Childhood sweethearts?" Babette smiled.

"Yeah something like that." Belle blushed looking down.

"Aww Belle. Well then now im confused. How do did end with that brute of a man you call your husband."

Belles blush soon turned to a draining of her color making her look pale.

"It's complicated."

"As complicated as him beating you?"

Belle looked up at her in surprise.

"Yes I know all about that. Took me awhile though because you hide it so well." Babette shook her head letting out a puff of air.

"But after seeing a random bruise on you neck one day i thought to myself. I mean i knew it wasn't there yesterday so why was it here now? Then i saw you jump at the mere sound of your husbands voice but what really confirmed it is how timid and scared you act around him."

"Im not scared." Belle insisted folding her hands in her lap.

"Yeah okay." Babette said disbelieving.

"Then why is that one day you wear absolutely no makeup but the next you wear a ton of it and continue for the next three days or so huh?"

Belle unconsciously put a hand on her shoulder ghosting over the bruise there.

"Or how about that?" Babette pointed to Belles action.

"You know you would look great and still look professional without that cardigan right? Unless you're hiding something." Babette pressed going to pull the coat away.

"Okay maybe i am!" Belle burst throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Yes he beats me. Yes i hide it. Yes i wear excessive makeup to hide it! But what can i do?! He-he's too strong. I fight him. I do." She felt tears begin to form and she wrapped her arms protectively around herself.

"Belle i'm sure you do. But this isn't healthy. You can leave-"

"And go where? Babette i would have no where to go and im scared to be alone again." Belle whispered the last part. Babette put her arm around her friends shoulder with an incredulous look on her face.

"Really? Belle please tell me you're kidding. Belle there is a man, our boss mind you, that looks at you like any woman wants to be looked at. I see the secret looks you two give each other and believe whatever you felt is still there." Babette insisted.

Belle felt a smile form on her face at Babettes declaration.

"You think I'm kidding." Babette laughed.

"Believe me. He still feels something for you all you have you have to do i-"

"Ladies." Belle and Babette looked back to see Gaston walking up to them.

Indiscreetly Gaston's eyes roamed over Babettes back side. Belle sighed and began to get out of Babettes hold.

"What are you two talking about?" Gaston asked not taking his eyes off of Babette.

"Nothing that would interest you." Babette snipped getting off the table as Belle did.

Gaston smirked and watched as she bent down to pick up her purse.

"You would be surprised." He purred his form leaning as she did.

Belle held her tongue as she watched her husband watch Babette.

"Ill meet you at the office Belle." Babette said walking away from the two giving Gaston a cold hard glare.

Gaston snickered as he watched her walk away still watching her rear end. Still Belle said nothing as she turned her head away from the scene.

"So..." Gaston finally tore his gaze away to look at Belle who wasn't looking at him.

"Aw babe." He went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know i only have eyes for you." He smiled putting his chin on her shoulder that had the bruise on it.

Belle sucked in a breath in pain but still said nothing and made no move to get away from him.

"Yes i look at them but i will always come back to you." He promised kissing her shoulder.

"We should get back to work." Belle turned away from the water and got out of his arms beginning to walk back.

Gaston smirked watching her back side as well before catching up to her and slinging his arm around her shoulder.

/

Belle quietly walked in Gaston no longer trailing behind her since he saw some coworker he needed to talk too. Sighing belle sat down in her chair placing her purse under the desk.

"You okay?" Babette asked seeing Belles disheveled look.

"Fine." Belle gave a quick smile before going back to work.

'Great idea, getting close to the employees to get close to the boss. I like this plan better, it makes you seem less like a whore..' Gastons words still rang in her head as well as his touch to her backside.

She shivered and shook herself trying to get rid of the touch trying to concentrate on her work. As Belle began to relax Babette informed her that she was going to leave to find lumiere and cogsworth for something she needed. An hour later Belle watched surprisingly as Gaston came in with a triumphant look on his face.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah uh let me-"

"Oh wait Belle before you go." Adam came out quickly.

"Yes sir is there something that you need?" Belle immediately straightened up and looked at Adam.

Adam looked at her and smiled softly.

"Yes. What i need is for you to schedule a dinner at the Matignon for four on Saturday at 7o'clock. "

"Great choice. Classly but-"

"Casual." Adam finished smiling.

Belle laughed and went for her phone going to call the restaurant.

"So. Who are you taking to this fancy dinner? If i may ask." Gaston asked coyly.

Belle ignored the conversation the two were having as she called her favorite restaurant for some lucky people to dine there.

"Well.." adam took one last look at Belle before walking up to Gaston who straightened up.

"I was hoping you and your lovely wife would join me." He looked over to Belle who gave him a stunned but happy look.

Adam reveled in Belles shock as her mouth hung open as she had a look of happiness and awe in her eyes.

"We would love too." Gaston perked then extended his arm in Belles direction.

"Come on Belle."

Immediately Belle stood up with her purse in hand her shock over. As she passed adam gave her a settle wink and since she couldnt see where she was going she knocked into Babettes desk dropping her purse.

"See you at 6 luv." He whispered helping her pick up her bag lightly brushing her hand. He enjoyed the light blush that marred her cheeks from the touch. As they stood up he handed her her purse and watched her walk over to Gaston a slight smile on her face.

As Belle went over to Gaston she saw the disapproval and almost anger in his eyes which made her drop her smile and look a little fearful.

/

"Now listen. I have somewhere to go, will you be okay?" Gaston asked kissing her cheek as she mindlessly flipped the channels on the tv.

"Ill be fine." She gave a tight smile in his direction putting down the control before going over to the kitchen.

"Stay off those sweets babe. I see youre getting a little fat here." He patted her rear end making Belle jump.

He chuckled and and left the house Belle frozen in place. She took a deep breath before opting out on going to the kitchen and decided to go up stairs to her "library" instead. As she went turned off the tv the doorbell rang causing Belle to freeze. The clock read 6pm. Belle went over to the door cautiously. Seeing a smiling face out of her window Belle felt a giggle burst through.

"I have cards." he showed her a pack from his pockets.

Belle laughed unlocking the door letting Adam in.

"Go fish?" She asked.

"Go fish." He smiled walking in.

"So do you still have a curfew?"

Belle laughed as she locked the door and turned to him.

"No. But you do." She took his coat and put it in the closet.

"Alright...what time do i turn into a pumpkin?" Adam asked going into the living room sitting at the coffee table.

"Mm. 11." She smiled sitting down across from him.

"Very well. Lets get started." Adam took out the pack of cards and began to shuffle.

/

(Saturday)

"So. So i told him. Married? More like prison."

Belle and Adam faked a laugh at Gaston's joke not really understanding it. Adam looked over to Belle who had on a short black dress that had a golden design on the top that wrapped around as a belt under the bust. As radiant as she looked Adam could tell that Belle was comfortable in the dress and most likely their situation.

"So Adam- c-can i call you Adam?" Gaston joked picking up his wine glass.

"Why exactly did you invite us?"

Belle gave a silent snort and looked away.

'Of course he would act like this.' Belle thought shaking her head a yawn covering up her disgust.

"Something wrong Belle?" Gaston gripped her exposed thigh under the table.

Belle jumped and her yawn stopped short.

"N-no im fine." She smiled putting her hand back down on the table.

"Too much to drink." Gaston laughed moving the glass that was in front of Belle to the side.

Belle gave a tight smile and looked down.

"So anyway back to what we were-"

"Ah yes. Right." Adam refrained from saying anything to Belle and firing Gaston on the spot for making Belle uncomfortable.

"I would like you and your wife to come as my honored guest to the company ball next Friday." Adam watched for Belles reaction but her gaze was planted firmly on the view outside.

"Well sir. We would love too." Gaston answered immediately.

Belle looked at him shocked but mostly fustrated.

"Gaston we have our-"

"Im sure it can wait Belle this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Don't you want to make a good impression on your boss?" Gaston gestured to Adam who sat back in his chair perplexed.

"Well if you have something you don't need to-"

"No it's okay we're going." Gaston said hastily looking away from Belle.

"Belle?" Adam looked over to her.

Belle looked over to Gaston who gave her an intimidating look.

"It's nothing. We'll be there." Belle smiled sadly looking in his direction.

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine we'll be there." Gaston answered.

"Very well." Adam looked over to Belle who was again looking out the window a sad look in her eyes.

/###/

There i shall end.. :) Thank you...sorry i didnt forget I promise :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chp. 6

Disclaimer

Belle sighed for the umpteenth time as she looked out the window of the lobby waiting for time to go faster. Refocusing her attention to the task at hand she began to write down how many people were going to show up for Adam's meeting on Tuesday. As she got to the last person her boss's door open to reveal a disheveled looking Adam. His eyes were tired looking and his fiery hair was coming out of its low ponytail.

"Long day?" Belle mused.

He gave her a look of 'don't start' before falling into babettes chair tired. Belle shook her head in amusement while turning back to her finished work.

"I thought i told you to go home early." Adam said after a while leaning forward lacing his hands in front of him.

"Gaston wanted to stay a little longer before going home." Belle informed still looking down at the paper.

"Stay a little longer?" Adam asked confused fairly sure he just saw him leave a couple minutes ago with a coworker.

"Yeah. Probably getting something done or another. " Belle half smiled flipping the paper over.

"He's gone luv. "

Belles pen suddenly stopped its movement and her smile dropped

"He's gone?" She asked absently.

"Yeah. I saw him leave a few minutes ago with a female coworker." Adam watched for her reaction but Belle kept it neutral.

"He's probably just giving her a ride home." Belle shook her head beginning to write again.

"Didn't look like he was coming back."

Adam watched belle as she continued to read the papers aimlessly as he tried to figure out what to do.

"How about i take you home?" Adam asked suddenly, getting up from his chair.

"No. It's fine." Belle gave a small smile in his direction.

"I'll just take the bus, right after i finish this." She reasoned going to the next paper.

"Come on Belle. I know you are tired and you have to be hungry."

On que belles stomach growled making Adam grin.

"I rest my case."

Belle sighed and pushed back from her desk going to grab her purse.

"Fine. You win." Belle got up from her chair.

Adam was about to fix his ponytail but belle immediately stopped him while turning him around.

"You never knew how to do these right." Belle laughed taking out his hair then expertly putting it back in.

"What would i do without you?" Adam turned to her a smile on his face.

"Whatever you've been doing for the past three years." Belle shrugged going to leave the office.

"Ah yes the 90s. A dark age for me." Adam said dramatically putting a hand over his heart.

Belle laughed and went out the door with Adam following her.

/

"So..."

An awkward silence ensued as the two sat at a diner after their food was ordered.

"I dont know. I didn't think i would get this far." Adam said honestly sloshing his drink around with his straw.

Belle smiled looking out the window to the traffic outside.

"So how did you and Gaston meet?" Adam asked pushing his drink aside.

"Uh." Belle laughed uneasily.

"It's a little awkward." Belle confessed looking down.

"All the more reason to tell me." Adam grinned leaning forward.

"Well we met at a bar and-"

"You went to a bar?!" Adam shouted standing up.

Everyone in the restaurant looked at the two startled.

"Adam sit down." Belle whispered lowly.

"Sorry. Sorry everyone." He said before lowering back down to sit.

"Yes i went to a bar. I wanted to see what it was like."

"Did you like it?"

"Eh. Not my cup of tea." Belle shrugged taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Tell me you didn't ask for tea." Adam pressed.

Belle blushed in embarrassment taking a longer sip of her drink.

"Belle you didnt."

"He said whatever i wanted ask him and i wanted tea." Belle defended sliding her drink to the side.

"That's rhetorical. He met in the bar." Adam explained.

"Well i know that now."

"Here you go." A waitress came and put their plates down in front of them.

"Thank you." Belle said enthusiastically looking down at her hamburger.

"Yes thanks." Adam never took his eyes off of Belle, amused by her enjoyment.

The waitress smiled as she went away to take other orders. A moment of silence came again surrounding the two with lighter air this time.

"Belle you look like you've never seen a hamburger before." Adam chuckled.

Belle snapped her gaze to him and blushed.

"Sorry. Just haven't had one in a long time." She laughed going for the ketchup just as he did.

Both awkwardly tried to hand the other the bottle but ultimately Belle got it and Adam went for the mustard. Smiling she drenched her french fries in it then her hamburger soon her and Adam traded off the condiments before taking a bite of their food.

"Alright tell me something." Belle said while setting down the mustard.

Adam raised his head towards her.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

Adam almost choked on the food he had in his throat. Quickly he went for his soda and took a couple sips to get his air way back.

"What?" He finally asked gaining his voice.

"Your girlfriend. You know the one I've seen on magazines." Belle explained taking a bite of her burger.

"Belle i told you not to believe what is on there." Adam said in exasperation.

"I know but...i haven't seen you for awhile and i wanted to get in contact with you."

"So why didnt you just call?"

"Yes because i knew where you were 12 in the morning-" Belle immediately stopped realizing what she had just said.

"I-i mean..."

"Aww Belle you missed me didnt you?" Adam teased taking a french fry from his plate.

"N-no." Belle stuttered avoiding his gaze.

"You stutter when you're lying." Adam chuckled.

Belle blushed still not looking at him eating a fry from her plate. Adam grinned and lifted Belles chin so she had to look at him.

"Hey. You can call me anytime." He promised.

Belle smiled thankfully but her gaze immediately went to the clock behind him.

"Shit." She hastily got up and grabbed her purse.

"What?" Adam looked behind him and saw the time as well.

"Shit." He mimicked getting up and throwing the money on the table.

The two left in a haste realizing that they would be late in getting ready for the ball.

"Bye you two." The waitress smiled watching as the two made their exit.

"Cute couple." She commented and the people around her nodded their head in agreement.

/

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime luv." Adam smiled stopping in her driveway.

Belle saw Gaston's car and immediately became on edge.

"Hey you alright?" He asked placing a hand on her back.

"Fine." She smiled opening the door.

"See you at the ball. I'll be the one in the dress."

"Thats my line." Adam called after her.

Belle laughed as she closed the door and went up to her house. Making it in she went to look out the window to see adam driving off. Belle felt a feeling of loss when she saw him go.

'Stop it.' She chided.

'You're going to see him later.' She shook her head and went up the stairs to the bedroom and found gaston already in his suit and tying his tie.

"Oh Belle there you are."

Belle didn't say anything as she saw how disheveled the bed looked.

"What are you doing just standing there? Go get ready your dress is already on the hook in the bathroom." Gaston chided

Belle complied, surprised that he didn't grill her on where she was for the past 2 hours. As she went into the bathroom she saw something from the corner of her eye that looked like panties but passed it off as a trick of her eyes.

Turning on the light Belle looked at her reflection surprised to see that she wasn't as tired looking as she usually was. Her gaze went behind her and she saw a red dress in the reflection.

"No." She groaned gripping the sink.

"Belle! Are you getting ready?"

Belle sighed and looked up at the dress skipping over her reflection.

"Yeah." She sighed grabbing the dress behind her dreading every minute to come that involved that dress.

/

"Finally you're finished." Gaston sighed.

"Here do this." Gaston showed her his tie that was in a knot.

Belle sighed and went to help him getting it out of a knot. As she finished Gaston wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You look great babe. We may not make the ball." He teased squeezing her rear making her jump.

Belle looked up at him saying nothing as body was squished against him making her extremely uncomfortable.

"Youre such a tease." He pecked her glossed lips then let her go so he could go to the bathroom.

Belle relaxed and let out the breath she had been holding. Seeing her shoes belle grabbed them then went over to the bed to put them on. As she sat down she saw something from the side of her vision again. Huffing Belle leaned back and uncovered the object. As the cover came back Belle saw black panties there. She stared at them in disbelief but also shame.

'Of course they would be here. Look at the bed.' She chided.

"Hey belle are your shoes-" Gaston's sentence immediately stopped when he saw what belle was looking at.

"Why?" She asked lowly.

"Why what? Belle come on we're late and you still didn't put your shoes on." Gaston scoffed trying to avoid the elephant in the room.

"Are you serious? Gaston there is underwear-"

"That could be yours." Gaston defended putting on his watch.

"I dont wear that type." Belle stood up.

"Youre telling me." Gaston grumbled.

Belle sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"Alright. Just answer me this." She sighed.

"What? What? Belle come on we need to go." Gaston urged.

"Do you know what day it is?" Belle asked.

"Belle it's Friday. Are you done now?"

Belle sighed and shook her head 'yes' then put on her shoes and grabbed her satchel from the vanity.

"Great let's go now." Gaston grabbed her elbow and began to tow her out of the room.

"Oh wait my shaw-"

"Nope we have to go." Gaston continued to pull her until they were finally out of the house.

/

As they stepped off the last step Gaston was immediately bombarded with male coworkers each saying something at the same time.

"Hey Gaston didn't think you'd make it?"

"Hey who's this pretty little thing?"

"Did you see Christine yet? Nice ass right?"

Belle rapidly became uncomfortable at the questions and leering gazes some of the men gaze her.

"Hey Belle why don't you go over there?" Gaston whispered lowly while pointing over to a group of women who was looking at her with disdain.

"No i think-"

"You will go over there now." He snarled and pushed her to their direction. As Belle started to leave she felt Gaston's hand pat her butt in which she jumped.

The men around him laughed while Belle felt more than disturbed. She watched discreetly as Gaston and his group went away from her direction giving her the chance to change her path from the women she was supposed to talk to.

Keeping as much distance as she could from the leering men and gaze of hatred from the women Belle eventually ended up in a corner of the room a little close to the dance floor. A waiter came by in record time offering her a flute of champagne which she happily took. The man smiled then left going to the other people in the room. Belle watched the couples on the dance floor in fascination loving how gracefully they glided on the floor.

"And how is it? A man could leave a woman as beautiful as you alone to these perverted old men?"

Belle smiled turning to Adam who also had a thing of champagne in his hand. Laughing belle swished her flute making the liquid move in circles.

"I dont know." Belle laughed looking up at him.

A man of 50 came by with his wife who stopped to talk to them

"Ah beautiful isn't it john?" The woman smiled looking the two up and down.

"Yes young love. You don't see too much of it. Well at least not like this." He grinned.

Belle and Adam stood speechless as the two continued to talk...well near them.

"So how have you two been married?"

"Oh let them alone Mary. Im pretty sure Mr. Miller would like to invite Mrs. Miller to dance. Sorry to keep you." John excused himself and Mary leaving Belle and Adam flabbergasted.

"Great idea." Adam took Belles flute and set it on the waiters passing empty tray.

"How about we dance?" He asked extending his hand towards her.

"Oh no Adam i don't think that would be appropriate." Belle shied away from him.

"Oh come on it could get the men's gaze off of you if they see youre taken." He suggested.

"No Adam re-"

"And we're off." Adam took Belles outstretched hand in his own and pulled her body close to his.

First it was a little awkward as Belle fell in step with him but her attention seemed distracted as she looked around for Gaston.

Adam sighed and stopped dancing gaining Belles attention.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked innocently feeling her arms drop.

"Remember when we took that god awful dance lesson you made us go to?"

Belle chuckled to herself and nodded her head yes.

"What did the instructor always say?"

"Keep your eyes on your partner." She recited.

"And if not?"

"You can get out of my class." She laughed rubbing the back of her neck.

"Exactly."

"Are you kicking me out of class?" Belle joked stepping up to him.

Adam smirked and wrapped his arm back around her waist pulling her closer than before.

"Now we wouldn't want that would we?" Adam asked taking her hand in his.

Adam squared his shoulders making Belle do the same. He nodded to her then began their path onto the dance floor. The entire time they kept their eyes on each other. Belle got into the rhythm that went into a trance that made her forget where she was and all she saw was Adam. Adam smiled down at her loving the sparkle that came back into her eyes. Soon he expertly guided them out of the room and onto the terrace. Belle didn't come out of her trance until she felt the wind chill her slightly exposed back. Shivering Belle got out of his hold and looked around confused.

"You looked like you needed some air." Adam explained putting his hands in his pockets.

Belle chuckled and leaned on the railing looking at the night sky. Adam watched her before grabbing her hand making her look up at him.

"You look beautiful luv." He declared moving a piece of hair from her face.

Belle blushed looking down but Adam tilted her chin up to look at him again. Belle stared into his blue eyes a bit lost but as she felt their faces become closer she impulsively turned her head to the side and backed away from him.

"So. Never thought i would see you in a suit and jacket." She giggled addressing his attire.

"What do you not like it?" He asked opening his jacket to show the creme colored shirt under it.

"I never said that. I think it looks very stylish." She smiled looking over at him.

"So Belle why did Gaston leave you by yourself?" He asked turning to her.

"I dont know. I think he wanted to talk to his coworkers." She shrugged.

"And leave you by yourself?"

"No. He wanted me to talk to the group of women that was following you around." She giggled.

"Ooh...that's um. Unfortunate." He said uneasily.

"Yes well.." Belle sighed.

"Another question."

"Hm?"

"Why is Gaston so animate on getting the promotion that's way out of his work zone?" Adam asked leaning against the ledge.

Belle smiled remembering the answer Gaston drilled into her head.

"He's a hard worker. He knows his-"

"Hardworker my ass." Adam scoffed throwing his head back.

"I dont understand." Belle looked at him surprised.

"He leaves early. Everything he does comes in late and sometimes unfinished." Adam explained looking at Belle who had an incredulous look on her face.

"Im sorry luv i know he's your husband but he's a slacker." Adam apologized.

"It's not his fault." She whispered but a shiver passed through her making her shake.

Hastily Adam took off his midnight blue jacket and wrapped it around her.

"So tell me how it's not his fault?" Adam leaned forward looking at her.

"We lost a baby." Belle said lowly looking at garden.

"What?" Adam stood up surprised.

Belle said nothing as the memories came crashing back but she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"W-when?"

"Two years ago." Belle said wrapping the jacket tighter around her.

"Two years?" Adam repeated.

Belle smiled sadly and went over to the bench and sat down wiping away imaginary tears. Without another thought adam sat down next to her and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Belle i'm sorry. H-how did you guys even cope?" He asked.

"We just forgot about it." Belle sniffed.

"It was just easier to forget about her, less pain." She smiled weakly.

For awhile silence was comfortable for the two until Belle spoke up.

"She would be three today." She said absently.

"Then why are you here? Shouldnt be like out somewhere or-"

"Belle there you are." Gaston burst through the doors making Belle jump away from Adam.

Adam looked at her surprised then looked between her and Gaston.

"Am i interrupting something?" Gaston walked further outside.

"N-no. Mr. Miller was just keeping me company." Belle took off Adams jacket and handed it to him.

"Sooo are you ready to go?" Gaston looked to Belle who shook her head yes nervously.

"Great. Thank you Adam for having us." Gaston extended his hand to Adam who shook it.

Gaston then went over to belle and began to guide her back into the ballroom and out to the car.

"Wait till i get you home." Gaston whispered in a deadly tone making belle shiver.

/

Sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Chp. 6

Disclaimer

Belle sighed for the umpteenth time as she looked out the window of the lobby waiting for time to go faster. Refocusing her attention to the task at hand she began to write down how many people were going to show up for Adam's meeting on Tuesday. As she got to the last person her boss's door open to reveal a disheveled looking Adam. His eyes were tired looking and his fiery hair was coming out of its low ponytail.

"Long day?" Belle mused.

He gave her a look of 'don't start' before falling into babettes chair tired. Belle shook her head in amusement while turning back to her finished work.

"I thought i told you to go home early." Adam said after a while leaning forward lacing his hands in front of him.

"Gaston wanted to stay a little longer before going home." Belle informed still looking down at the paper.

"Stay a little longer?" Adam asked confused fairly sure he just saw him leave a couple minutes ago with a coworker.

"Yeah. Probably getting something done or another. " Belle half smiled flipping the paper over.

"He's gone luv. "

Belles pen suddenly stopped its movement and her smile dropped

"He's gone?" She asked absently.

"Yeah. I saw him leave a few minutes ago with a female coworker." Adam watched for her reaction but Belle kept it neutral.

"He's probably just giving her a ride home." Belle shook her head beginning to write again.

"Didn't look like he was coming back."

Adam watched belle as she continued to read the papers aimlessly as he tried to figure out what to do.

"How about i take you home?" Adam asked suddenly, getting up from his chair.

"No. It's fine." Belle gave a small smile in his direction.

"I'll just take the bus, right after i finish this." She reasoned going to the next paper.

"Come on Belle. I know you are tired and you have to be hungry."

On que belles stomach growled making Adam grin.

"I rest my case."

Belle sighed and pushed back from her desk going to grab her purse.

"Fine. You win." Belle got up from her chair.

Adam was about to fix his ponytail but belle immediately stopped him while turning him around.

"You never knew how to do these right." Belle laughed taking out his hair then expertly putting it back in.

"What would i do without you?" Adam turned to her a smile on his face.

"Whatever you've been doing for the past three years." Belle shrugged going to leave the office.

"Ah yes the 90s. A dark age for me." Adam said dramatically putting a hand over his heart.

Belle laughed and went out the door with Adam following her.

/

"So..."

An awkward silence ensued as the two sat at a diner after their food was ordered.

"I dont know. I didn't think i would get this far." Adam said honestly sloshing his drink around with his straw.

Belle smiled looking out the window to the traffic outside.

"So how did you and Gaston meet?" Adam asked pushing his drink aside.

"Uh." Belle laughed uneasily.

"It's a little awkward." Belle confessed looking down.

"All the more reason to tell me." Adam grinned leaning forward.

"Well we met at a bar and-"

"You went to a bar?!" Adam shouted standing up.

Everyone in the restaurant looked at the two startled.

"Adam sit down." Belle whispered lowly.

"Sorry. Sorry everyone." He said before lowering back down to sit.

"Yes i went to a bar. I wanted to see what it was like."

"Did you like it?"

"Eh. Not my cup of tea." Belle shrugged taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Tell me you didn't ask for tea." Adam pressed.

Belle blushed in embarrassment taking a longer sip of her drink.

"Belle you didnt."

"He said whatever i wanted ask him and i wanted tea." Belle defended sliding her drink to the side.

"That's rhetorical. He met in the bar." Adam explained.

"Well i know that now."

"Here you go." A waitress came and put their plates down in front of them.

"Thank you." Belle said enthusiastically looking down at her hamburger.

"Yes thanks." Adam never took his eyes off of Belle, amused by her enjoyment.

The waitress smiled as she went away to take other orders. A moment of silence came again surrounding the two with lighter air this time.

"Belle you look like you've never seen a hamburger before." Adam chuckled.

Belle snapped her gaze to him and blushed.

"Sorry. Just haven't had one in a long time." She laughed going for the ketchup just as he did.

Both awkwardly tried to hand the other the bottle but ultimately Belle got it and Adam went for the mustard. Smiling she drenched her french fries in it then her hamburger soon her and Adam traded off the condiments before taking a bite of their food.

"Alright tell me something." Belle said while setting down the mustard.

Adam raised his head towards her.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

Adam almost choked on the food he had in his throat. Quickly he went for his soda and took a couple sips to get his air way back.

"What?" He finally asked gaining his voice.

"Your girlfriend. You know the one I've seen on magazines." Belle explained taking a bite of her burger.

"Belle i told you not to believe what is on there." Adam said in exasperation.

"I know but...i haven't seen you for awhile and i wanted to get in contact with you."

"So why didnt you just call?"

"Yes because i knew where you were 12 in the morning-" Belle immediately stopped realizing what she had just said.

"I-i mean..."

"Aww Belle you missed me didnt you?" Adam teased taking a french fry from his plate.

"N-no." Belle stuttered avoiding his gaze.

"You stutter when you're lying." Adam chuckled.

Belle blushed still not looking at him eating a fry from her plate. Adam grinned and lifted Belles chin so she had to look at him.

"Hey. You can call me anytime." He promised.

Belle smiled thankfully but her gaze immediately went to the clock behind him.

"Shit." She hastily got up and grabbed her purse.

"What?" Adam looked behind him and saw the time as well.

"Shit." He mimicked getting up and throwing the money on the table.

The two left in a haste realizing that they would be late in getting ready for the ball.

"Bye you two." The waitress smiled watching as the two made their exit.

"Cute couple." She commented and the people around her nodded their head in agreement.

/

"Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime luv." Adam smiled stopping in her driveway.

Belle saw Gaston's car and immediately became on edge.

"Hey you alright?" He asked placing a hand on her back.

"Fine." She smiled opening the door.

"See you at the ball. I'll be the one in the dress."

"Thats my line." Adam called after her.

Belle laughed as she closed the door and went up to her house. Making it in she went to look out the window to see adam driving off. Belle felt a feeling of loss when she saw him go.

'Stop it.' She chided.

'You're going to see him later.' She shook her head and went up the stairs to the bedroom and found gaston already in his suit and tying his tie.

"Oh Belle there you are."

Belle didn't say anything as she saw how disheveled the bed looked.

"What are you doing just standing there? Go get ready your dress is already on the hook in the bathroom." Gaston chided

Belle complied, surprised that he didn't grill her on where she was for the past 2 hours. As she went into the bathroom she saw something from the corner of her eye that looked like panties but passed it off as a trick of her eyes.

Turning on the light Belle looked at her reflection surprised to see that she wasn't as tired looking as she usually was. Her gaze went behind her and she saw a red dress in the reflection.

"No." She groaned gripping the sink.

"Belle! Are you getting ready?"

Belle sighed and looked up at the dress skipping over her reflection.

"Yeah." She sighed grabbing the dress behind her dreading every minute to come that involved that dress.

/

"Finally you're finished." Gaston sighed.

"Here do this." Gaston showed her his tie that was in a knot.

Belle sighed and went to help him getting it out of a knot. As she finished Gaston wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You look great babe. We may not make the ball." He teased squeezing her rear making her jump.

Belle looked up at him saying nothing as body was squished against him making her extremely uncomfortable.

"Youre such a tease." He pecked her glossed lips then let her go so he could go to the bathroom.

Belle relaxed and let out the breath she had been holding. Seeing her shoes belle grabbed them then went over to the bed to put them on. As she sat down she saw something from the side of her vision again. Huffing Belle leaned back and uncovered the object. As the cover came back Belle saw black panties there. She stared at them in disbelief but also shame.

'Of course they would be here. Look at the bed.' She chided.

"Hey belle are your shoes-" Gaston's sentence immediately stopped when he saw what belle was looking at.

"Why?" She asked lowly.

"Why what? Belle come on we're late and you still didn't put your shoes on." Gaston scoffed trying to avoid the elephant in the room.

"Are you serious? Gaston there is underwear-"

"That could be yours." Gaston defended putting on his watch.

"I dont wear that type." Belle stood up.

"Youre telling me." Gaston grumbled.

Belle sighed knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him.

"Alright. Just answer me this." She sighed.

"What? What? Belle come on we need to go." Gaston urged.

"Do you know what day it is?" Belle asked.

"Belle it's Friday. Are you done now?"

Belle sighed and shook her head 'yes' then put on her shoes and grabbed her satchel from the vanity.

"Great let's go now." Gaston grabbed her elbow and began to tow her out of the room.

"Oh wait my shaw-"

"Nope we have to go." Gaston continued to pull her until they were finally out of the house.

/

As they stepped off the last step Gaston was immediately bombarded with male coworkers each saying something at the same time.

"Hey Gaston didn't think you'd make it?"

"Hey who's this pretty little thing?"

"Did you see Christine yet? Nice ass right?"

Belle rapidly became uncomfortable at the questions and leering gazes some of the men gaze her.

"Hey Belle why don't you go over there?" Gaston whispered lowly while pointing over to a group of women who was looking at her with disdain.

"No i think-"

"You will go over there now." He snarled and pushed her to their direction. As Belle started to leave she felt Gaston's hand pat her butt in which she jumped.

The men around him laughed while Belle felt more than disturbed. She watched discreetly as Gaston and his group went away from her direction giving her the chance to change her path from the women she was supposed to talk to.

Keeping as much distance as she could from the leering men and gaze of hatred from the women Belle eventually ended up in a corner of the room a little close to the dance floor. A waiter came by in record time offering her a flute of champagne which she happily took. The man smiled then left going to the other people in the room. Belle watched the couples on the dance floor in fascination loving how gracefully they glided on the floor.

"And how is it? A man could leave a woman as beautiful as you alone to these perverted old men?"

Belle smiled turning to Adam who also had a thing of champagne in his hand. Laughing belle swished her flute making the liquid move in circles.

"I dont know." Belle laughed looking up at him.

A man of 50 came by with his wife who stopped to talk to them

"Ah beautiful isn't it john?" The woman smiled looking the two up and down.

"Yes young love. You don't see too much of it. Well at least not like this." He grinned.

Belle and Adam stood speechless as the two continued to talk...well near them.

"So how have you two been married?"

"Oh let them alone Mary. Im pretty sure Mr. Miller would like to invite Mrs. Miller to dance. Sorry to keep you." John excused himself and Mary leaving Belle and Adam flabbergasted.

"Great idea." Adam took Belles flute and set it on the waiters passing empty tray.

"How about we dance?" He asked extending his hand towards her.

"Oh no Adam i don't think that would be appropriate." Belle shied away from him.

"Oh come on it could get the men's gaze off of you if they see youre taken." He suggested.

"No Adam re-"

"And we're off." Adam took Belles outstretched hand in his own and pulled her body close to his.

First it was a little awkward as Belle fell in step with him but her attention seemed distracted as she looked around for Gaston.

Adam sighed and stopped dancing gaining Belles attention.

"Why'd you stop?" She asked innocently feeling her arms drop.

"Remember when we took that god awful dance lesson you made us go to?"

Belle chuckled to herself and nodded her head yes.

"What did the instructor always say?"

"Keep your eyes on your partner." She recited.

"And if not?"

"You can get out of my class." She laughed rubbing the back of her neck.

"Exactly."

"Are you kicking me out of class?" Belle joked stepping up to him.

Adam smirked and wrapped his arm back around her waist pulling her closer than before.

"Now we wouldn't want that would we?" Adam asked taking her hand in his.

Adam squared his shoulders making Belle do the same. He nodded to her then began their path onto the dance floor. The entire time they kept their eyes on each other. Belle got into the rhythm that went into a trance that made her forget where she was and all she saw was Adam. Adam smiled down at her loving the sparkle that came back into her eyes. Soon he expertly guided them out of the room and onto the terrace. Belle didn't come out of her trance until she felt the wind chill her slightly exposed back. Shivering Belle got out of his hold and looked around confused.

"You looked like you needed some air." Adam explained putting his hands in his pockets.

Belle chuckled and leaned on the railing looking at the night sky. Adam watched her before grabbing her hand making her look up at him.

"You look beautiful luv." He declared moving a piece of hair from her face.

Belle blushed looking down but Adam tilted her chin up to look at him again. Belle stared into his blue eyes a bit lost but as she felt their faces become closer she impulsively turned her head to the side and backed away from him.

"So. Never thought i would see you in a suit and jacket." She giggled addressing his attire.

"What do you not like it?" He asked opening his jacket to show the creme colored shirt under it.

"I never said that. I think it looks very stylish." She smiled looking over at him.

"So Belle why did Gaston leave you by yourself?" He asked turning to her.

"I dont know. I think he wanted to talk to his coworkers." She shrugged.

"And leave you by yourself?"

"No. He wanted me to talk to the group of women that was following you around." She giggled.

"Ooh...that's um. Unfortunate." He said uneasily.

"Yes well.." Belle sighed.

"Another question."

"Hm?"

"Why is Gaston so animate on getting the promotion that's way out of his work zone?" Adam asked leaning against the ledge.

Belle smiled remembering the answer Gaston drilled into her head.

"He's a hard worker. He knows his-"

"Hardworker my ass." Adam scoffed throwing his head back.

"I dont understand." Belle looked at him surprised.

"He leaves early. Everything he does comes in late and sometimes unfinished." Adam explained looking at Belle who had an incredulous look on her face.

"Im sorry luv i know he's your husband but he's a slacker." Adam apologized.

"It's not his fault." She whispered but a shiver passed through her making her shake.

Hastily Adam took off his midnight blue jacket and wrapped it around her.

"So tell me how it's not his fault?" Adam leaned forward looking at her.

"We lost a baby." Belle said lowly looking at garden.

"What?" Adam stood up surprised.

Belle said nothing as the memories came crashing back but she tried to keep her tears at bay.

"W-when?"

"Two years ago." Belle said wrapping the jacket tighter around her.

"Two years?" Adam repeated.

Belle smiled sadly and went over to the bench and sat down wiping away imaginary tears. Without another thought adam sat down next to her and his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"Belle i'm sorry. H-how did you guys even cope?" He asked.

"We just forgot about it." Belle sniffed.

"It was just easier to forget about it, less pain." She smiled weakly.

For awhile silence was comfortable for the two until Belle spoke up.

"She would be three today." She said absently.

"Then why are you here? Shouldnt be like out somewhere or-"

"Belle there you are." Gaston burst through the doors making Belle jump away from Adam.

Adam looked at her surprised then looked between her and Gaston.

"Am i interrupting something?" Gaston walked further outside.

"N-no. Mr. Miller was just keeping me company." Belle took off Adams jacket and handed it to him.

"Sooo are you ready to go?" Gaston looked to Belle who shook her head yes nervously.

"Great. Thank you Adam for having us." Gaston extended his hand to Adam who shook it.

Gaston then went over to belle and began to guide her back into the ballroom and out to the car.

"Wait till i get you home." Gaston whispered in a deadly tone making belle shiver.

/

Sorry


	7. Chapter 7

Chp. 8

Disclaimer.

Belle kept her eyes closed as she came out of her blissful state of dreaming. She still kept her eyes closed when she heard her phone ringing on her nightstand. After awhile the ringing became unbearable forcing her to fully wake from her blissful state in order to answer her phone.

"Hello." She grumbled surprised by the roughness of her voice.

"Hey belle. Are you alright? How come you're not in?"

Belle half listened to her as she looked around the room wondering why it was so bright so early in the morning. Her eyes landed on the clock across from her. The clock read 2pm.

'Oh shit.' She thought.

"Belle? Belle! Hey are you still there?"

Belle snapped out of her trance and went to jump out of the bed but her bruises kept her from moving too fast.

"Hey are you okay? Why aren't you here? Gaston says you're sick."

Belle groaned and slid to the floor leaning against the bed.

"Are you sick?" Babette continued to spit off questions giving belle a slight headache.

"Babette please." She groaned closing her eyes.

Immediately Babette stopped talking giving Belle some time to think of her answer.

"Yes im okay. Yes im sick i'm sorry i couldn't come in today." Belle spewed while rubbing the side of her eyes.

"Oh really? Wait Belle."

"Yes?" Belle slowly got up from her spot on the floor trying stretching but so far before going to the bathroom.

"Are you really sick? Or is this just a cover up?" Babette questioned.

Belle sighed as she came into the bathroom turning on the light. Closing her eyes against the sudden light Belle carefully stepped into the bathroom and faced herself in the mirror. Her eye was still slightly bruised but otherwise fine, her neck was still with purple thumb marks.

"I-im sick." Belle confirmed but Babette didn't buy it.

"Belle are you REALLY? O-"

"Yes Babette i'm sick." Belle snapped straining her voice.

Babette was silent swallowing hard. Sighing belle rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Babette please I'm sorry. I didnt mean to snap."

"It's okay." Babette breathed.

"But belle-"

"Does Adam know I'm out."

Babette as surprised but then she remembered why she had called.

"Yes Belle he knows. He thinks you're sick too." Babette gave a short laugh.

"Because i am." Belle mumbled leaning against the sink

"How about you tell him that."

"Wait Babette." But the line already went through.

Belle sighed and took the phone away from her ear.

'Hang up. Hang up. Hang up.' She chanted but as her finger went to end the call Adam's voice rung out freezing her.

"Hello? Belle. Belle is that you?"

Belle stared at the phone debating on what to do but when Adam said her name for the third time belle decided it would be best to make a short conversation so adam wouldn't get suspicious.

"Hello?" Belle squeaked out but quickly cleared her throat before trying to speak again.

"Belle are you alright?" His voice sounded genuinely concerned making Belle want to cry.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just sick."

Adam stayed silent wondering if he should call her out on her stuttering.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I j-just didn't want to get anyone else sick. Or freak them out." Belle whispered the last part mostly to herself but adam caught her.

"Freak them out?"

"Yeah with the booger and sniffling and stuff." She quickly covered.

"Belle-"

"I promise I'll be in tomorrow." She interrupted feeling tired by the second.

Adam sighed but took the hint. Saying his goodbyes Adam hung up the phone and sat back in his chair. He sat silent trying to figure out what to do. He looked at the time 2:55pm. He huffed noticing that his work day wasn't close to finish.

'Can't go now. Must finish this.' He looked at the pile of papers that sat off to the side of his desk.

'Finish this and then see Belle.' He reasoned before emerging himself fully into the papers.

/

Belles eyes snapped open as the doorbell rang alerting her of an unsuspecting guest. Burying her head further into the pillow Belle tried to block out the pain and the noise but both just wouldn't go away. Taking a deep breath Belle thought that she could at least make one of the nuisances go away by finding out what they wanted.

Grumbling Belle got up from her comfortable position on the couch.

"What?" She huffed throwing open the door.

Belle stood shocked as she came face to face with her boss.

"Nice Pjs." He commented on her sweatpants and loose very big shirt gratefully for belle not looking any further up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked closing the door a bit to the house.

"Is that my shirt?" He laughed pointing at the Metallica shirt she wore.

"Adam." She finally snapped his attention to focus.

"What? I just wanted to see how you were doing and-" his words stopped in his throat as he looked up to her face.

Belle shifted behind the door more trying to hide her features.

"Okay well you saw me. Im fine so you can-"

"What the hell happened to your face?" Adam interrupted getting out of his shock.

"Can go..." the words died on her tongue as he pushed himself onto the door letting himself in and making Belle stumble back.

"I-i..."

Adam began to get closer to her making her freeze.

"Belle. What-"

"Do you want some tea?" She said suddenly, going around him to the kitchen.

"Belle-" Adam followed her to the kitchen.

As she came up to the counter Adam grabbed her hand making the sleeve of the shirt go down revealing more bruises on her arm. Adam lightly traced them in shock unsure of what to say.

"You still like earl gray?" Belle tried to get her hand away from him but he kept a firm grip.

"How?" He repeated sliding the sleeve up more then his hand went up to her face lightly touching the bruise on her cheek.

"I.-"

The door handle jingled alerting Belle of Gaston's return.

"I f-fell." She moved away from him letting the sleeve fall back down her arm recovering the bruises.

"Belle!"

Adam watched as she seemed to move faster than before as she went to the fridge grabbing what seemed to be a beer.

"Belle!" Gaston shouted again coming into the kitchen.

"You'll never believe what-" his words died as he came into the kitchen seeing his boss there.

He stood in shock for a moment a little angry that he was there without his knowledge and with his wife who just came up and gave him a beer.

"Belle. Why is he here?" He whispered lowly.

"He uh. He-"

"I just came to see if belle had the new schedule for the meeting tomorrow and to see if she was okay." Adam quickly interrupted.

"Good help is hard to come by these days."

Gaston took a swig of beer and nodded in Adam direction. Belle stood between the two awkward not knowing what to do.

"Belle. I think i'll have that tea now." Adam informed smiling in her direction.

"Oh please. Belle get this man a cold one."

"No im-"

"I insist." Gaston pressed.

Belle said nothing as she went to the fridge again.

"So. I know you're here more then to see her." Gaston laughed patting Adams back steering him to the dining room.

"Well you're right but that part is classified." Adam slipped from his hand and turning around knocking into Belle almost making her drop the beer she had in her hand.

"I'm sorry." The said in unison.

Adam looked into Belle's eyes tracing the bruise with his gaze.

"I have to go." Adam said.

Belle nodded her head and extended the beer towards him.

"Thanks but I'd rather not. Gotta drive."

Belle smiled and dropped her hand.

"So this classified-"

Belle and Adam jumped at Gaston's sudden voice from the dining room breaking the trance.

"Sorry. We'll talk later belle." He promised hastily going out of the house.

"Did he leave?" Gaston asked coming up behind Belle.

Belle nodded mutely as she turned to put away the object in her hand but as she turned she was met with a hard chest in her way. She looked up to gaston who had an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Gaston?"

Without a word Gaston picked Belle up by the waist and spun her around.

"Brillant!" He shouted before letting her back down to the floor.

"What?" She smiled a little breathless holding onto gaston.

"You called him didn't you? You called him so you knew that i had that promotion in the bag. Oh belle you're great." He planted a kiss on her lips catching hey off guard.

"What would i do without you?" He asked lovingly brushing the side of her cheek.

He looked at the bruise that was there and disdain became evident on his face.

"You really should cover that up." He commented before letting her go and going up to the room.

Belle sighed as she watched him go feeling conflicted of what just went on.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore." She sighed opening and drinking the beer in her hand.

/

Guys you're awesome. Thank you so much.


	8. Chapter 8

Chp. 9

Disclaimer.

"What has you smiling so hard?" Babette jested to Belle who seemed to have the happiest demeanor she hasn't seen her in, in well since she got here.

"Is it adam?" Babette asked lowly.

Belle looked at her with wide eyes her smile almost fell, shaking her head the smile reformed on her face as she looked back down at the locket that was around her neck.

"Then what is it belle? You know i hate being kept in suspense." Babette laughed dropping her pen on the desk.

Belle sighed happily and dropped the locket back onto into its place.

"It's Gaston." Belle smiled wistfully looking at Babette.

Babette sat back in her chair a little taken aback by her answer.

"Gaston?"

Belle smiled shaking her head yes.

"The one that called in "sick" for you?"

"Babette i really was sick." Belle said quickly leaving no room for stutter in her sentence.

"Yeah uh huh." Babette said unbelievingly turning back to her desk and picking up her pen again.

"I thought you wanted to know why I was happy. " belle smiled.

"Why did you suddenly lose interest?" Belle asked turning to her.

"I was but whatever has to do with that man can never be good." Babette sneered.

"How do you know?" Belle asked with a grin still on her face.

"One right does not make up for all the wrong and hurt he caused you." Babette explained.

"And how do you know he's hurt me?" Belle asked slyly raising an eyebrow.

"I know because you have on more makeup and you're wearing a sweater in a summer month." She said.

Belle said nothing and went back to her work her happiness evaporated.

"Look Belle i know he's your husband i know you love him but...just because he does something nice one time doesn't make up for all the bad times." Babette said quietly looking over at Belle who now had a straight face.

"One day at a time. It takes time and time gives you progress." Belle defended touching the heart locket.

Babette sighed nodded her head and went back to her work. In silence the two worked not saying a word as tension built into the air. The door to the office opened and neither one looked up to watch their boss come in with a happy grin on his face. Halfway in Adam stopped and looked between the two confused by the tension.

"Did i miss something?" Adam asked making the girls jump.

Both looked at eachother then back to him shaking their head no.

"Uh huh." Adam walked past the two who kept silent and continued their work but before he went further into his office Belle informed him of a doctor's appointment he needed to be at right now.

Adam groaned and banged his head on the door.

"Nooooo."

"Something tells me, he doesn't like doctors appointments." Babette commented watching as their boss continued to bang his head on the door.

"Never has." Belle affirmed looking at Babette who began to laugh making Belle laugh with her.

"No not funny. Tell them i'm. I'm sick and i can't make it." Adam looked at Belle who gave him a stunned look.

"So you want me to tell the doctors you can't make it to the DOCTORS.." belle stressed the word as much as she could before continuing.

"Because you're sick." She repeated his lie to back to him.

"Well yeah. Wait..." Adam mulled over his lie, realizing his mistake.

"Well then tell them i broke something-"

"That means you have to go to the hospital." Babette interrupted his thought process.

"I could arrange that." Belle turned to the phone picking up the receiver.

"No!" Adam exclaimed stopping Belle.

"Fine I'll go to the stupid doctors." He grumbled.

"But you're coming with me." Adam pointed to Belle who shook her head a smile on her face.

"Very well." She got her purse from under the desk.

"Aw you want Belle to hold your hand?" Babette joked.

"No. Just if i get woozy i'm going to need someone to drive me home." He defended.

"Uh huh." Babette smiled going back to her work as she watched the two leave.

/

"I dont want to go." Adam pouted.

"Adam you have to."

"I dont want too why do i-"

"Adam Doctor chest will see you now. Oh and Belle Dr. Wardrobe would like to see you too." The nurse said.

"Dr. Chest? Dr. Wardrobe? Are we at Ikea?" Adam asked looking around the waiting room.

"No." Belle giggled getting up and extending her hand to him.

Adam took it and the two walked through the door out of the waiting room.

"Okay Belle you know where she is right?"

"I do." Belle nodded going to turn down the hall but Adams hand stopped her.

"Adam let go."

"No." He held on tighter.

Belle sighed and began to fight for her hand back but he kept a firm grip.

" You need to let her go sir. We need to measure you and get your weight."

"No."

"Adam." Finally Belle was able to wrench her hand from his but he reached for her again but Belle backed away from him.

"No Belle don't leave me here with them." Adam whined.

"Youll be fine." Belle said quickly leaving to go to her doctor.

"Belle wait!"

But belle was already gone and made it into the room in one piece. Taking a deep breath Belle held in a laugh as she heard Adams protest. Going over to the exam table Belle sat down on the paper and waited but not for long since her immediately after her doctor came in.

"Hey Belle." The doctor smiled coming into the room.

"Hi." Belle smiled moving more on to the table.

"So Belle let me check you over since you're here and here are your results." The doctor handed her a folder.

Belle took the folder and set it down on the table before beginning to undress.

"How did you know i was here?" Belle asked setting aside her shirt and jacket.

"Well i heard your voice trying to calm down an older male about coming in. Who is he anyway?" She asked pressing lightly on a fading bruises.

"He's my boss." She hissed in pain looking away from her abdomen.

"Your boss?"

"Yeah what else would he be?"

"I dont know just the way you two were gazing at eachother i thought he would be more." She shrugged taking out her stethoscope and putting it on Belles back making her breathe in the out.

"I am married." Belle reminded her as she took another breath.

"Is that what you call it?" The doctor put the stethoscope on her heart telling her to breathe in and out one more time.

"It isn't that bad. Yesterday we went out to dinner and he gave me this locket." Belle smiled fondly lifting up the necklace.

The doctor said nothing as she finished her examination.

"Alright you're all good." The doctor smiled taking the earplugs out of her ear.

Belle began to put on her shirt and jacket before going for the folder and opening it.

'Negative.'

Belle breathed out a sigh of relief before handing it back to the doctor.

"You don't want to keep it?" The doctor asked confused taking the folder back.

"No. I just wanted to know." Belle smiled to her.

Going to get off the table belle heard a thump and running. The door opened up to a disheveled looking adam who tackled Belle back onto the table and then hid behind her.

"Adam what are you doing?!" She exclaimed as she pulled against his body.

"Don't let him do it belle."

"Do what?" She asked as Doctor chest came in with a needle in hand.

"Oh." She said in realization.

"Adam you need to have this shot." The doctor approached him but he hid behind Belle more.

"No."

"Adam you have-"

"I dont have to do anything." Adam defended.

Belle giggled as she shook her head knowing what they wanted to happen would be impossible.

"Adam if we let you hold Belle will you take the shot?" Doctor wardrobe asked

"What?!" Belle exclaimed.

Adam shook his head yes and tightened his hold around her abdomen pulling her closer to him.

"What wait no! Im not a toy."

"Well then take the shot for me." Adam mumbled.

"Now how is that going to help you?" She asked trying to turn to him.

"It won't but at least i won't have to take the needle." He reasoned.

Belle face palmed confused by his pettiness.

"Adam you need the shot."

"I dont care i don't want to- OW." Adam jumped making belle jump too.

"Aaand all done." Doctor Chest smiled rubbing the alcohol swab onto his arm then placing a bandaid over it.

Adam looked at him with an incredulous look while Belle just smiled.

"What?" He asked " I saw an opportunity i took it." He shrugged throwing away the swab.

Both sat speechless as the Doctor Wardrobe went to grab a jar of lollipops from the counter and showed it to the two.

"For being such good patients." She smiled.

Happily Adam took one that belle was reaching for.

"Hey!" She got up and faced him.

"Mine." He popped the candy into his mouth and began to suck on it.

Belle grumbled and took her second favorite out of the jar.

"Haha you got-" the lollipop from adam's mouth fell and onto the ground.

Belle laughed as she undid the wrapper on her lollipop and stuck it into her mouth.

"Can i get another one?" Adam asked but the doctor shook her head no amused by the two.

Belle took out the lollipop in her mouth and laughed at him once again.

"Alright. I guess it's time to GO." Adam grabbed Belles candy and ran off with it out of the room.

"Adam!" She shouted running after him.

Doctor chest and wardrobe shook their heads in amusement watching the two run out of the office

"They would make a cute couple." Doctor chest commented and Wardrobe nodded her head in agreement.

/

"Give it back!" Belle yelled but Adam shook his head and began to eat the candy.

"Adam!" Belle jumped onto his back and reached for the candy but adam kept it at a distance.

As the two began to argue again Adam lost grip on the candy and it dropped onto the sidewalk. Belle and Adam looked down at it surprised before she got off his back.

"You owe me candy." Belle said going over to the passenger side of the car.

"No i dont."

"You're right you owe me coffee instead." She got it just as Adam did

"How is that?"

"The same as i owed you a skateboard for breaking your game console." She brought up as she closed the door.

"Because you broke it!"

"I did not!" She defended.

"Yeah okay."

Belle huffed as Adam took off from the street and onto the highway.

"I'm hungry." Adam said after a while.

"Then get something to eat."

"I dont know what i want to eat." He informed.

Belle sighed and put a hand over her face.

"How about we get some...nachos? I know this place-"

"Dont we have to get back to work?" Belle interrupted.

"Well no. Not really."

"Oh." She said looking back out the window.

Adam gave her a side glance noticing her forlorn expression but decided not to say anything and drove on turning into a parking lot.

"I just have to be back at the job by 3." Belle said off handedly as they got out of the car.

"What is with you and time?"

"Nothing it's just...i have a date with Gaston later." She blushed.

"A date?" He asked opening the door to the restaurant/bar.

"Yeah." She smiled going into the building.

A waitress greeted them as they came and showed them to a table next to the bar with a pool table behind them. Belle looked behind her with a grin on her face as she turned back to Adam.

"I bet I can beat you."

Adam looked behind her and chuckled.

"I dont think so. Remember last time we played?" He asked thanking the waitress as she placed their drink in front of them as did Belle.

"You wouldn't talk to me for a week."

"Thats because you cheated." Belle grumbled taking a sip of her drink.

"How do you know?"

"It was my turn and the eight ball was nowhere near the hole."

"Maybe it was and you didn't notice." He shrugged.

"Yeah okay." She snorted

Finally the waitress came back with nachos in hand and placed it in front of the two before she left she asked if they wanted anything else in which the two kindly declined. Some conversation was made as they ate but they were otherwise quiet and enjoying each others company. As they finished Belle looked at the time surprised that only an hour passed.

"Still want a game? Or do you have to go?"

"No." Belle said quickly, looking back at him.

"Alright." Adam got up from his seat and went to the pool table and setting up the balls.

Belle smirked and got up as well but instead going to get the pool sticks that was on the other side of the table. As adam finished the setup Belle came back with the pool sticks in hand and handed him one. Circling the table Belle went to chalk up the tip as Adam made the first hit.

"Damnit."

"Why do you think solids are bad luck?" Belle asked taking her turn.

"They just are." He shrugged.

After a few minutes the two had somehow almost come to a draw in which Belle decided to she needed to go to the bathroom.

"Dont touch anything." She yelled over her shoulder making Adam chuckle.

/

Five minutes later Belle came out of the bathroom and she did a quick scan of the room searching for a clock but instead got a view of something more disturbing.

Adam looked up from his spot at the table as he saw Belle coming back her arms hugging herself.

"Are you alright?" He stood up from his slouched position grabbing her elbow.

Belle gave him a small smile still looking down.

"How about that coffee now?" She asked looking up at him.

"But we haven't finished."

Belle looked down at the table noticing that the black ball was still in play. Sighing she grabbed her stick and made a shot making the black ball go in.

"You win." She smiled setting down the stick on the table.

Adam watched as she began to walk away confused by her sudden disinterest in the game but as he watched her his eyes landed on a man who looked much like Gaston feeling up another woman as he kissed her. Hastily Adam put his stick next to belles and went after Belle who was already halfway out the room. As they made it out the building Adam called after making her stop.

"Are you alright?" He asked making her look up at him.

Belle gave a weak smile but didn't say anything, so Adam wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a hug. Belle let out a shuddering breath as she let herself be comforted by him.

"How about that coffee luv?" He asked pulling away from her.

"I don't really feel like having coffee." She confessed.

Belle smiled at him gratefully as she got into the car. As Adam went to the other side Belle grabbed her purse and took out her phone noticing two text messages. One from Gaston and the other from Babette. She read the pne from Gaston first.

' _Sorry babe. I won't be able to make it to our lunch date today. I'm too busy right now. We'll reschedule. I love you.'_

Belle sighed and closed the text and put the phone back in her purse.

"What is it?" Adam asked as he started up the car.

"Lunch date was canceled." She said sadly.

"Now i'm not sure what to do." She confessed looking out the window trying to hold back her tears.

"Well think of something." Adam assured driving out of the parking lot and into the street.

/

AHAHAHAHA! ON TIME! XD I think this is a pretty good place to leave off don't you think? And thank you guys SO much for the reviews favorites follows you guys make my day.


	9. Chapter 9

Chp. 10

Disclaimer.

"Belle. Belle wake up."

Belle made an incoherent noise as she was shaken by her shoulder.

"Come Belle i can't carry you inside." Adam chuckled as he shook her a little harder.

Groaning she peeled her eyes open to a grinning Adam who seemed to revel in her displeasure of being awoken.

"Evening Sleeping Beauty."

Belle pushed herself up in the seat she was in trying to get her bearings.

"You know you've called me almost every Disney princess?" She inquired after stretching as much as she could in the small space she had.

"Maybe because you remind me of them luv." Adam brushed her cheek with his knuckle making Belle blush.

Looking away from him Belle surveyed her surroundings unfamiliar with everything around her.

"Why are we here? No. Better question where are we?" She observed her surroundings once more than looking back at him.

"Well...i wanted your opinion on something." He said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay..." Belle looked at the building in front of them examining the detail of it.

"Nice building. Not too fancy but the gargoyles on top give it a Victorian touch.. Next to a shopping center i see-"

"No no no. Not the the building, wait they're are gargoyles up there?" Adam looked through the windshield and indeed found grotesque (i like this word :) looking figures perched up high on the apartment building.

"How could you not see those?" She asked.

"I just never look up." He shrugged getting out of the car with Belle following him.

/

Adam walked into the building with Belle in tow.

"So what exactly do you need my help with?" She questioned as he greeted an older man at the desk and continued on to the elevator.

"I need tips for redecorating." He informed holding the elevator so Belle could step in.

"Redecorating?"

"Yes redecorating." Pressing the top floor button the doors closed leaving the two alone.

As they made it up, Adam pulled up the lift and walked into a hallway that went into the living room. Stepping in Belle took in the room before surprised by how bland it looked.

"Are you sure this is where you live?" She asked going up to a mantle that held a tv with little trinkets in front of it.

Adam watched as Belle picked up a candle holder then place it back before picking up a chipped cup that was next to it.

"You. You still have this?" She turned to him in surprise, her eyes steadfast on the cup.

"Of course." He smiled putting his keys in the bowl next to the elevator then walked towards her.

"First time we met remember?" He placed his hands over hers looking down at the cup as well.

"Of course how could i forget?" She gave a breathless laugh.

"You called me an ass." He chuckled touching his forehead to hers.

"Because you were being one " She defended looking at him surprised by how close they were.

As close as they were she felt her lips almost touch his but she quickly backed away and took her hands from his to put the cup back. Adam gave out a sigh by her rejection and reluctantly backed away from her so she could move.

"I can see you need help." Belle laughed as she walked the rest of the living room that went an open dining room that was across from a kitchen.

"Told you." Adam went around the coffee table behind him and sat down on the armchair picking up one of the envelopes on the table.

"You know I'm only your personal assistant right? I'm not licensed to do this. So why not hire a real decorator?" Belle sat on the couch that was next to the arm chair.

"They don't know what I like. You do."

"Yeah but you know what you like too." She countered.

"Yeah but you know me. I'll put everything in one place say I'll do it later and never do it." Adam put down the letter and went to the next one.

Belle laughed and leaned back while closing her eyes.

"You okay?" Adam placed his letter back on the table giving Belle his attention.

"Fine." She opened her eyes looking at him.

"Belle." Adam got up and sat next to her grasping her hand.

"How are you and Gaston. Really."

Belle laughed nervously and backed away from him.

"What do you mean?"

"Belle. Please dont lie to me. You're more tired than usual. You're cranky i mean Belle you're a LOT skinnier than before." He commented.

"Have to be the perfect wife." She shrugged feeling tears form in her eyes.

"Belle. Luv you were perfect." Adam cupped her cheek making her look at him.

His image was very blurry due to the tears that clouded her vision. Adam wiped away a few years away from her cheek. Belle smiled at him gratefully not noticing how close their faces were until Adam's lips met hers. Too much in shock Belle did not pull away as he gently moved their lips sync as their eyes closed. Adam touched his tongue on her bottom lip making her open her mouth a bit so that he had access to her entire mouth. Belle moaned as Adam traced the inside on her mouth but he pulled back so they both could get air. Belles eyes open slowly as she looked at Adam who was already staring at her. Words were not said between the two and they stared at each other but Belle found a sense of guilt, confusion and fear course through her. So she got up quickly and grabbed her purse that she dropped in the hallway before pressing the elevator button lifting the lift and leaving adam there confused by how fast she left.

/

Sorry short i know. But i need to stop here so i can have the rest of the story catch up with itself. Please understand. And oh AHAHAHAHAHAHA ON TIME!


	10. Chapter 10

.Chp.11

Disclaimer

With her arms wrapped around herself Belle walked diligently down the sidewalk away from Adam's apartment. Taking her phone out of her purse Belle went to call Gaston but there was a text from him saying that he would be home late and told her not to wait up. Belle felt tears rise in the corner of her eyes as she sent a quick okay in response before staring at her phone blankly debating on who to call or where to go from here. She looked around for a bus stop anywhere but found none in sight.

Feeling her phone vibrate again she took it out and saw Adam's contact, hitting the reject button Belle went into her contacts scrolling through trying to find someone she could call. Finally she found a contact that hopefully could help her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Babette could you um.." The words died on Belles tongue when she saw the door open and reveal her boss coming from the building.

"Belle? Belle what's wrong?"

Belle looked around for some place to hide and found a restaurant that was near her and went inside and turned her back.

"Um i was wondering if you could um come get me."

"What? Yes of course where are you?"

"Im at a restaurant. Near Adam's apartment building." She whispered as she saw from the corner of her eye, Adam passing the restaurant while calling her name.

"Can Adam not give you a ride home?"

"N-not at the moment no." Belle lied watching Adam's back.

"Okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Belle said gratefully before hanging up.

Belle took a breath then faced the window waiting for Babette to pull up.

"Miss are you alright?"

Belle jumped at the sudden touch on her shoulder but relaxed when she saw a waitress behind her.

"Im fine." She smiled.

"Just waiting for a friend."

The waitress nodded in understanding before leaving her alone. Not long after did Babette pull up to the curb in which Belle hastily made her way towards her.

"Belle!"

Belle turned to the sound of her name almost in fear knowing exactly who it was.

"Belle it's just adam can't he-"

"No." Belle said quickly, as she got into the car.

Babette didn't question her as she made put the car out of park and back into drive speeding off into the street.

"Damnit." Adam breathed out as he made it to where Babette was before. Sighing Adam took out his phone when it vibrated grateful for Babette who texted him where they were going.

/

"Belle are sure you don't want to go home?"

Belle nodded covering her face with her hand. Turning into the parking space of her apartment Babette parked the car as Belle got out of the car.

"Belle wait up." Babette called after her as she went after her.

Reluctantly Belle slowed down so Babette could catch up to her. But when she did Belle kept the pace she had before. In time they made it up to Babettes apartment in which Belle entered after Babette.

"Before we get down to anything does this need alcohol?" Babette asked setting her purse on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah." Belle breathed out sitting down on the couch throwing her purse next to her.

Babette made a squealing sound before going to her alcohol cabinet and taking out a bottle of tequila. Making her way over with the bottle and the two glasses Babette poured them both a glass. Belle took it gratefully before chugging it down. Babette laughed at how Belle chugged down the glass and went for another.

"Wait wait wait. Before you get roaring drunk tell me what happened." Babette stopped Belle when she went to pour herself another shot.

Belle sighed and held the glass close to her looking down into it.

"Adam and I kissed." She said slowly swirling the contents in the glass.

"What!" Babette exclaimed now kneeling on the couch leaning close to belle.

"Was it good?"

"Amazing." Belle said wistfully taking back the contents then set the glass down feeling a little woozy.

"Tongue?"

"Babette." Belle blushed covering her cheeks with her hands.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yeah." Belle giggled.

"Aw Belle!" Babette took back her drink and filled it up again as well as belle before handing it to her.

"Wait...then why did you run?" Babette immediately took back her drink before filling it up again.

"I got scared." Belle said sheepishly taking back her drink.

"You got scared why?" Babette asked looking at her as she set down her glass.

"I dont know. I just. I dont want to be like Gaston." Belle grumbled as she drank then she put down her glass again.

"Oh please." Babette said with disdain.

"No one could be like that ass." She huffed.

Belle sighed and took the bottle from off the table and took a big swig before handing it off to Babette. The two talked for hours more almost emptying the bottle of alcohol.

Soon the two were in a delirious state, laughing at everything and nothing at all. Although Belle abruptly stopped when she felt her bladder call to her making her look around.

"Where's your bathroom?" She asked immediately getting up but regretting it when she felt herself sway..

"Down the hall to the right." Babette was still laughing to herself. 

As Belle went passed her she almost fell when she hit the coffee table as she made her way down the hall making Babette laugh harder.. 

As Belle made it into the bathroom a knock at the door signaling for Babette to get up and an answer it. Making a grunting noise Babette got up from her position on the couch to answer the door. After a few minutes of failed attempts to unlock the door, Babette was finally able to open the door to her boss. 

"I know she's here." He blurted out.

"I know she's here too." Babette replied looking him in the eye.

Both stared at each other without saying a word, with Adam waiting for her to tell him of Belles location in the apartment. But as time drew on Adam noticed that Babette wasn't going to say anything further. 

"Well? Where is she?" He asked.

"Who?" Babette snapped out of her daze.

"Belle." He said a little irritated.

"Oh! She went to the bathroom or the bedroom or..." Babette trailed off as she tried to figure out where Belle was. 

"She's somewhere back there." Babette finalized as she moved to the side to let Adam in. 

"Are you drunk?" He asked as he came into the apartment. 

"No officer." Babette laughed as she closed the door. 

Adam sighed as he shook his head hoping belle wasn't in this bad of state. Going into the back where the bathroom and the bedroom was he saw Belle in the bedroom face down on the bed snoring lightly. Adam smirked as he came in and closed the door silently behind him but as the door clicked Belle woke up. 

"I didn't do it." 

Adam chuckled as he sat down on the bed next to her. 

"Pretty sure you did." He joked moving hair that was stuck to her face. 

"Shit." Belle breathed out. 

"What?" 

"I'm not very good at hiding." She mumbled. 

"No youre not." He chuckled. 

"Belle. Why'd you run from me?" He asked making her look at him. 

Belle blushed at the intensity of his gaze and looked away from him. 

"I-i dont know. I got scared i guess." 

"Why would you be scared?" 

"Because i don't want to be like Gaston." She confessed.

"What do you mean?" 

"I don't want to cheat on him as i know he does with me. If i don't do it he may follow." She shrugged. 

Adam sighed and pulled her into a hug. 

"You will never be like him." He promised. 

Belle smiled into her shoulder and returned the hug. 

"Ready to go home?" He asked as he pulled away from her. 

"Why? There's no one to go home too." Belle said glumly putting her hands in her lap. 

Adam looked over Belle wanting to correct home as in his home but he held his tongue and instead got out an envelope from his back pocket and put it in her lap. 

"What's this?" Belle picked up the envelope looking at him. 

"Open it " he suggested. 

Belle smiled and opened it. Taking out the paper belle read over it. 

"Work and Vacation?" Belle looked at him confused. 

"Yeah it's one week work and then the other week vacation." 

"And this is where you're going for two weeks?" She asked a little forlorn. 

"No. Where WE'RE going." He emphasized. 

"What?" 

"Yup. Tomorrow at 10 in the morning." He confirmed. 

"Wait why me?" 

"You seem like you could get away. And also i need my personal assistant to help me with the scheduling conflicts." He explained. 

"Guess i should start packing." She said out loud. 

"So now are you ready to go home?" He asked getting up as he extended his hand towards her. 

Belle blushed and took his hand so she could get up steadily. 

"Let's go." 

As they made it out the room Belle grabbed her purse and went out the door with Adam before saying a long winded thank you to Babette in which ended in what seemed like an hour long hug to Adam. 

As the door closed Babette sighed and leaned against the door but then remembered of someone that was still in her closet. Quickly she opened it and Lumiere stepped out. 

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. 

"I understand." He nodded wrapping his arms around her waist. 

"But you're going to have to make it up to me." He purred making Babette blush. 

"I could let you win in cards." She said innocently grabbing a pack from the drawer behind him. 

"Win? You'll let me win?" Lumiere inquired as he followed her.

/

See. See. Slightly longer and uh on time again HA! :) Okay but um thank you for  
everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Chp. 12

Disclaimer

"So why exactly are you going?"

"He needs me there for his schedule and help him with the people." Belle explained for the the second time that day.

"I still don't see why he needs you."

"Gaston." Belle sighed setting a shirt aside.

"I am his personal assistant." Belle wrapped her arms around Gaston's shoulders.

"Isn't this what you wanted?"

Gaston put his hands on her waist and looked up at her.

"Of course it is. But if i would've known it took you away from me so much." He pouted.

"I'm sorry." Belle stepped away from him to put the rest of her clothes in the suitcase.

"But you're closer to the promotion you want." She reasoned.

"You're right." He agreed helping her to finish her packing.

"How long will you be gone again?"

"About two weeks."

"Alright." He sighed getting up from the bed.

"Where you going?"

"Well you have about two hours until you have to leave. And i want us to go out."

"Just us?" She asked zipping up her bag.

"Of course." He smirked going out of the room in which Belle giddly followed him.

/

"Sorry Im late." She apologized as she came up next to Adam with Gaston trailing behind her.

"You'll be okay?" Gaston finally came up behind her leaving her bag next to her.

"I'll be fine." She smiled taking the bag from him.

Gaston smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist before planting a kiss on her lips. Adam looked away at the show of affection a little irritated but kept his mouth shut. Belle and Gaston pulled away looking at each other lovingly but Adam cleared his throat breaking their trance. Belle blushed looking down and Gaston took his arm from around her.

"I'll see you later babe." He smiled before going back to his car thus leaving Belle and Adam alone.

"I see you two are on good terms now?" Adam inquired putting his phone away.

"Yeah." Belle said wistfully combing her hand with her hair.

"Careful Belle. I think you're falling in love with your husband." Adam teased walking to the check in.

Belle looked at his retreating form a bit confused but followed after him anyway.

"Going to Genova Italy." Adam took out his passport and wallet as did Belle.

"Very well. And if you would put your bag on the scale please."

Belle looked around confused but Adam took her bag from her and put it on the scale. She stared at him confused as he continued to talk to the woman about their traveling accommodations. As they finished Belle was about to ask him why she called her Mrs. Miller but as they continued to walk she noticed that they were going out of the direction of the main security and into a more secure and almost out of the building place. Now more questions formed in her head that gave her a slight headache.

Adam looked back at Belle who seemed to engrossed with her thoughts that she hadn't noticed that he had stopped awhile back. He debated whether to let her go or not but decided to take the latter since they were already late.

"Belle! Where are you going?"

Immediately her steps halted and a her face became red as she looked up and saw passerbys looking at her. Quickly she backtracked to Adam who was still in enjoyment from her mistake. Belle stopped ij front of him not saying anything but Adam knew she questions.

"Come on. We're late." He said going out the doors next to him opting to avoid her questions for now.

Belle gaped at him for a moment but then followed when it wasn't apparent he was coming back. Going out the door, Belle was met with the now cool September wind that blew her hair away from her. Straight ahead she saw Adam talking to she guessed was the pilot and walked up to them.

"'-and all we need to do is the normal procedure then we're good to go." The pilots finished with a smile.

Adam nodded and shook his hand just as Belle made it over to them.

"So we're good to go." Adam said to Belle who stopped by his side.

"Belle this is Chip. Chip, Belle." Adam introduced.

Belle nodded and took in the young man's facial features of his baby blue eyes that lead to a crooked nose and his obvious chipped front tooth. His hair was a blondish brown that framed his face. She noticed the reason why he looked so young was because of the bit of his baby fat that he had in his cheeks probably making him look a little younger than his actual age.

"So you're Belle. Great to meet you Mrs. Miller . don't worry everything will be fine for the trip-"

"Chip come on!"

Chip looked over to his co-pilot and nodded his head before turning back to Belle and Adam.

"Excuse me. But it seems we're ready to take off."

"Wait! I'm not his wife." Belle finally said after him but Chip was already too far away from her to hear.

Adam chuckled while shaking his head and he went up the steps into the plane. Belle looked at him surprised but soon followed when she heard the engine start.

Making herself comfortable on the couch that was next to the stairs Belle looked at Adam.

"Why didn't you tell him i wasn't your wife?"

"Didn't see the opportunity?" He shrugged flipping through the magazine in his hand.

"Are you going to be difficult this entire trip?" She asked leaning back on the seat.

"Mmmm. Define difficult."

Belle sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Hey you know how difficult I can be. I mean you have dated me." Adam defended looking up from his reading.

"What am I getting into?" Belle questioned herself mostly closing her eyes.

"Nothing you won't enjoy luv." Adam smirked turning to the next page of his magazine.

/

Belle and Adam entered into a lobby that was warmly lit with couches across from each in the middle of the lobby next to a staircase then chairs were scattered along the wall of the rest of the bottom half. Belle followed Adam as he went up to the desk and kept quiet as he began to speak with the person there.

(Alright. Here they are just going to speak English.)

"Hello. Welcome to Hotel Continental Genova. May i have your names please?"

"I am Adam Miller." Adam gave a brief look to Belle raising an eyebrow in her direction raising his one of his eyebrows. Belle puffed out her cheeks in irritation before focusing her gaze on the rest of the lobby. Adam laughed at her before turning back to the man and giving him her name.

"Can she not speak for herself?"

"Oh she can. But she lost a bet." Adam informed leaning against the counter with his arms.

The man looked at Belle who was now glaring daggers at the back of Adam's head. Shaking his head he went back to typing in the information Adam had given him.

"So how bad are the stakes if she does talk?" The man asked mildly concerned for the man. The woman looked like she about to pounce on him any minute.

"Mademoiselle here has to give me a kiss if she talks." Adam looked at Belle expecting something but didn't say anything.

"Well that isn't bad." He commented bringing out the key cards and handing to Adam.

"That's what i said. But my wife is a persistent little thing." Adam whispered the last part before be turned to Belle and gave her card.

'Did he just call me his-' Belles thoughts were cut off when Adam began to talk about them going up to their to get settled in.

Adam began to walk off and Belle followed, but not before the Concierge yelled after her making her stop.

"Have a nice stay Mr and Mrs. Miller. Oh and Mrs. Miller don't be to mad at your husband, he means well."

Belle made a frustrated noise in her throat and stalked up to the elevator in which Adam was holding for her. Adam chuckled as he watched her come in her face becoming red.

"Something you want to say luv?"

Belle flared her nostrils at him before punching him.

"Ow." Adam rubbed his arm but the grin was still in place as the doors closed.

Getting up to the room Belle looked around in awe by the openness and elegance the room had and it only was the living room.

"Beautiful isnt it?" Adam commented behind her.

Belle shook her head yes before going further into room opening and closing closets.

"Well I'm going to take a nap." Adam went passed her to the room in which she followed surprised by what she found.

Giving him a light pat on the back she gestured to the single bed.

"What?" He looked at bed and at her momentarily confused.

"Oh. Yeaah. One bed couch doesnt pull out. Guess youre stuck." He shrugged.

Belle shook her head and went behind him before pushing him out the room.

"Hey!"

Since she couldn't talk Belle couldn't inform him that she needed a shower and that he couldn't be in here, so she just shoved him out the room. As soon as he was out Belle gave a subtle sigh before going over to her suitcase that was on the right of the bed. Plopping it on the bed Belle opened it and began to rummage her through the suitcase unfamiliar with everything she saw and touched. Digging deeper into the bag Belle became more and more worried with what she saw. Nothing of hers was in there but they all seemed to be her size. A piece of paper fluttered from the piece of clothing she threw onto the bed and landed next to her on the floor. Picking it up she read Babettes hand writing saying that Adam wanted her to have a different wardrobe for the 2 weeks so she helped out in choosing some of her clothing but under it all Adam put in a prize.

'What?' Belle looked back into the almost empty suitcase noticing a black laced piece of cloth at the bottom. Picking it out at the tip Belle straightened it out to get a full view of it.

"ADAM!" She shouted.

Adam smirked knowing Belle got his gift.

/

AHAHAHA I ' M GETTING BETTER AT THIS! ON TIME XD...good place to end yes?


	12. Chapter 12

Chp. 13

Disclaimer

Belle looked around the room as Adam gave his speech to the other business owners in the room. Some made eye contact with her while others paid more attention to what Adam had to say. Looking down and away from the gaze of man across from her and looked down at the planner before her. Glad that everything was going to schedule she began to doodle a little on her book. Starting with a flower with an intricate design around it.

The week has passed by surprisingly fast for Belle and she exhausted beyond belief. But she hoped that it would all pay off now. However Adam and her haven't seen each other almost all week since they had different workshops they went to. Lord knows that she wouldn't be able to go through another workshop of everyone questioning her presence there or how was she even relevant to the workshop. Although most of the instructors had seem to take a liking to her so she supposed she had done something right. As she checked the time she noticed that it was time for Adam's closing speech and decided to tune in for the last part. They had been working almost all night for the right ending and it took until 4 o'clock this morning when they were finally finished.

Soon the "torture" hour was over and it was finally time for a lunch break. Only to wait another 30 minutes to hear how they did. Getting up as did everyone else Belle went to the door opening it and then waited. Everyone passed by Adam shaking his hand and giving what she hoped compliments then walked by her giving their thanks for her holding the door open. Belle smiled and nodded back, as the last went out she let the door close behind her then she looked at Adam.

"I think that fairly well. Don't you think?" Belle asked walking up to him and helping to get his papers and folders together.

"I swear i was shaking." He confessed holding up one of his hands that had a slight shake to them.

"Well it didn't show." Belle assured before she went to go grab her notebook and folders as well.

"You know those note cards actually did help." Adam went to the door and held it open for her as she came up.

"Told you they would." Belle laughed.

Adam nodded and followed after her but before she could get far he turned a corner and took her with him. Belle stared at him surprised.

"Belle reall. I need to thank you. Without you i would be a mess." He said earnestly making Belles heart melt and a smile form.

"Please you were fine before i came. I just helped a bit in the organization department." She smiled grabbing his hand.

Adam gave a small smile and just stood there looking at her feeling his nerves calm down and his shaking stop. Giving a small squeeze to his hand, Belle informed him of the people who would be waiting for them. Adam reluctantly nodded and backed away letting her let go of his hand.

Walking into the room Belle was not surprised by how many more people were in there than there was in the conference room.

"Time to go to work." Belle breathed out separating herself from Adam and going to the side of the interns ,assistance and such. Putting her book and folder on to the table that was on the far side of the room she made sure she had put everything right knowing that some important people would be looking at them later.

Taking a deep breath she turned away from the table only to be met the very woman who questioned her existence at the workshops.

"So i see you've made it to the next level." One said her arms crossed.

"That i did." Belle replied not knowing where to go.

"Well don't get too cocky. He only likes fast girls and wouldn't mind dropping you if he saw something else that caught his eye." Another continued.

Belle nodded her head amused that they thought she had a relationship with Adam. But decided not to correct them.

"Don't get too attached to him. We would hate to see your pretty little heart broken." The woman laughed and left Belle to herself.

Breathing out Belle ran a hand through her hair a little flustered. Why hadn't she corrected them. Shaking her head she went for her phone that was in her pocket and turned it on.

"You look like you could use a drink." Belle looked up at the one assitant she had come to accept as a friend.

"Thank you." Taking the glass from her she downed most of it before taking a breath.

"They still giving you shit?" Her friend Amber asked taking a sip from her glass as well.

"Oh yeah." Belle pocketed her phone giving her full attention to her.

"Don't worry. They're all bark and no bite." She said with a little distaste.

Belle nodded her head in agreement and turned to the lunch she was supposed to be taking part in. The two woman downed the rest of there drink before putting it down behind them and going to their respective tables.

Adam smiled as Belle sat down next to him.

"You alright?"

Belle nodded her head yes. Adam nodded and began to talk to the people around him as did Belle. A few jokes were thrown here and there that made Belle laugh too hard that at one point her drink almost came out her nose. Feeling her phone vibrate, Belle excused herself from the table while taking her phone out of her pocket. Adam watched as Belle left the table mildly concerned but tore himself from watching her and came back to the conversation he was having.

"Hey Gas-"

"Oh now you want to answer me."

Belle felt herself become confused and her heart began to sink.

"I don't-"

"I called you more than 8 times you little whore. Sso what were you doing? Giving a blow job or sssomething?"

"What no? I was in a a meeting. I had to turn off my phone." She tried to reason with him but she knew there was no reasoning with him when he was drunk.

"Gaston. A-are you drunk?" She whispered turning more away from the crowd and walking further away. Taking herself further into the hall Belle covered one of her ears.

"Yes you bitch. Why the fuck do you care you little slut?"

"Gaston please. You're drunk please just go to sle-"

"Sleep? Hell no bitch. I plan on fucking all night and then you when i get home."

Belles mouth went dry, not knowing what to say. Glad he hung up Belle took the phone from her ear and fell against the wall beside her. Looking up Belle tried to keep her tears from falling. Looking back down Belle took a deep breath holding onto her phone tight as she possibly could before she composed herself further then she turned around.

"A-adam." She said startled taken aback by his presence.

"Are you alright?" Adam walked towards her.

"I-i'm okay." She nodded putting her phone back into her pocket.

"Belle." Adam took her hand. Belle looked down at their entwined hands feeling tears come back.

"R-r-really. I." She looked up at him her words dying on her tongue.

Adam cupped her cheek. Belle let go of the breath she had been holding and allowed herself to be pulled into a hug by him. They stayed there like that for awhile.

"We need to get back." Belle pulled away from him.

"Not really. I came to tell you that they were so bewitched by your charm that they already dubbed me the best organized person with the best help."

Belle blushed looking down.

"So we can go if you're ready. Although we probably should so you can get ready." Adam guided her to the door.

"It doesn't take me five hours to get ready." Belle exclaimed.

"Don't try to convince me now. Remember when we were going to go out on that date it took me weeks to plan. But it too you too long to get ready?"he asked opening the door for her.

"Well if someone wasn't hogging the hair dryer i might've gotten done faster." She defended walking out.

"Sure that's the reason." Adam said unconvinced following her out not noticing the group of women who was hoading Belle before watch them leave.

"You think she's finally tamed the beast?" One asked.

"We'll see tonight." Another answered watching the two walk out the door.

/

Stopping here thank you very much :)

...hi :)

:)


	13. Chapter 13

.Chp.14

Disclaimer

A/n: alright the vocabulary and punctuation and just UGH spelling was HORRIBLE in the last chapter i am so sorry. Hopefully this will make up for it :). And thank you guys sooo much for the favorites, reviews and follows you make my day. Right..on with the story pretty sure you don't want to read this all day...or night...or something...*awkward pause* ON WITH THE STORY!

/

Belle came into the room first with Adam trailing behind her.

"I'm just saying there is NO way it takes men longer to get ready then it does with women."

"Are you willing to bet on it?" Belle asked as she threw the key onto the counter and turned to him.

"Did you not learn from the last bet?" He asked taking off his message bag and placing it on the couch.

"That was not fair." She crossed her arms.

"I think it was. And I'm still waiting for you to deliver on the-"

Belle went up on her toes and pecked Adam on lips making him stop mid sentence.

"There. Game reset." She smirked loving the complete silence she got from him.

"I-i.." Adam was at a loss for words as Belle went into the room getting out her suitcase as Adam stood there shocked.

"That wasn't fair!" Adam shouted going into the room.

"How was it not fair. You said a kiss and i gave you one." Belle shrugged gingerly taking out the clothes in there and placing them on the bed.

"I-" the knock on the door interrupted the argument between the two.

"You've got to be-this. This isn't over." Adam pointed to Belle who stuck out her tongue still trying to find something suitable to wear for the night.

"Oh good you're right on time." Adam opened the door fully letting in a portly petite woman with people trailing behind her.

"Oh course i am. I couldn't very well have my little boy going out there with someone else's label on them. Oh i would simply die of a heart attack." The woman exclaimed taking off her jacket.

"Like that would work." Adam mumbled closing the door.

"Hey Adam-" Belle came out of the room holding out two shoes but as she looked up a squeal vibrated from her throat as the shoes were dropped.

The woman made the same type of noise and she saw the woman before her. Belle immediately went over to the woman and gave her a hug squeezing.

"I can't believe it!" The woman broke away from Belle looking her over.

"This can't be my little Bella." The woman gasped.

"I've missed you so much." Belle gushed squeezing the older woman's hands.

"As I've missed you. Adam you senile cat you didn't tell me she was here." The older woman reprimanded.

"Yes well...i was hoping it to be a surprise." He scratched the back of his head.

Belle looked at him, her eyes gleaming. Walking to him she hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Thank you." She smiled.

Adam was taken back a bit but accepted the hug.

"Aww you see. Still together after all this time. And they didn't need my help."

"Oh no Ms. Potts. We're not together anymore." Belle pulled away from Adam who reluctantly let go.

"And why not?" Ms. Potts stopped her emotional state looking at Belle.

"I got married." Belle shrugged.

"You did? Well...damn. Adam remind me that I owe your aunt $50."

Belle and Adam looked at each other then back at the woman confused.

"My aunt bet we wouldn't last?"

"Well not that exactly...well yeah. I guess you could say that." Ms. Potts signaled her team to set up in the back room and in the living room.

"Did you know about this?" Adam whispered to Belle who shook head 'no.'

"Alright. Adam you're going to go with my team and Belle I'll work with you." She said giddily guiding Belle to back room by her wrist.

Belle stumbled forward surprised the woman's strength.

"This is going to be so much fun." Ms. Potts gushed.

Belle glanced worriedly at Adam who was being pulled as well by Ms. Potts team onto the couch.

'Oh dear.' Belle thought as she was dragged into the room.

/

"So what's his name?" Ms. Potts began to take out the makeup from her little purse and setting in front of belle who sat at the vanity.

"Gaston." Belle said immediately becoming a bit more nervous of all the makeup the lady was putting out.

"Gaston...hm." Ms. Potts took one of her brushes as she opened the blush and placed some on Belles cheeks.

"Mm no." Putting down the makeup. She took a wipe and took off the blush that was on Belles cheek.

"So long have you two been married?"

Belle looked away trying to think but her mind was drawing a blank.

"You know what i don't know." Belle shook her head.

"Well that's okay."

Belle smiled keeping silent as the stylist did her job. After an hour or so Belles makeup was done and it was time for the dress.

Looking at the clock belle breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was 4pm.

"On a schedule?"

"Yeah she has this weird thing with time." Adam informed from the doorway his arms crossed over his blue suit jacket and gold tie.

Belle stuck out her tongue at him before she went to her suitcase to find her dress.

"What are you doing?" Ms. Potts asked confused as well as Adam.

"Getting my dress.." Belle said a bit unsure.

"Oh honey. No. No. No. No." The woman laughed going over to Adam who handed her a hanger with a bag over it.

"What's going on?" Belle left the side of the bed and walked up to her.

"Alright Adam you leave now." Ms. Potts instructed handing the bag over to Belle.

"I do believe i win." Adam smirked looking at Belles under dressed state before he left the room.

"Do not!" Belle shouted hurrying back into the bathroom to get changed.

"Kids." Ms. Potts shook her head amused as she began to pack up her gear.

After a few minutes Belle called for her for help. Ms. Potts came intent to help her but the image before her stopped her.

"Hey could you-"

"Belle." Ms. Potts went up to her carefully looking at her back.

"Yes?" Belle turned to her keeping the front up.

"What happened to your back?"

"My back?" Belle looked in the mirror and saw two scars on each of her shoulder blades.

"Oh um. Nevermind. I can do it." Belle began to struggle to zip up the rest of the dress and tried to usher Ms. Potts out at the same time. But the woman wouldn't budge.

"How did that happen?"

"Nothing. I'm fine i promise. Now please could you-"

"It was him wasn't it?" Ms. Potts accused going further into the bathroom.

"W-who? N-no. I promise it's- I just."

"You just what? Fell on the knife that he stabbed you in the back with?!" She shouted irritated.

"No. He didn't. He didn't mean it. I know he didn't." Belle reasoned.

"And how do you know it was..him." Belle asked lowly watching the door from the bathroom.

"Oh please. As if Adam would do such a thing. He worships the ground you walk on. Now what i want to know is that HOW did this happen." Ms. Potts turned Belle around beginning to zip up the back making it cover the scars completely.

"It. It was my fault anyway. I got him angry." Belle whispered hanging her head low.

Ms. Potts turned her around and gripped Belles lightly so that she could only look at her.

"It is NEVER your fault. Do you understand me? Nothing that that BRUTE of a man does to you is NOT your fault." She ranted.

Belle felt tears begin to cloud her vision as she looked at the woman.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I don't mean to make you cry." She took Belle in for a hug gently petting the back of her head.

Belle tried to keep in her tears as the woman continued to hug her.

"Does Adam know?" She whispered pulling away from her.

"No." Belle shook her head letting the stylist wipe the makeup from under her eyes.

"But please. Don't tell him." Belle took her hands in hers her eyes pleading.

"Belle-"

"Please Ms. Potts don't. It could ruin our relationship." Belle squeezed her hands tighter.

"Okay. I won't." Ms. Potts sighed putting down the q-tip.

"Thank you." Belle breathed out letting out of the other hand.

"Alright. Adam is probably waiting for you. You should go."

"Thank you Ms. Potts. And I do miss you." Belle took the woman in for hug in which she happily returned.

"I wish you a lifetime of happiness dear."

Ms. Potts pulled back from Belle looking at her at arm's length.

"And that you find it with the right one." She finished lightly squeezing Belles shoulders.

Belle smiled gratefully before she left with Ms. Potts following her out. Adam was sitting on the couch with the team still hovering around him as they checked his hair again and his outfit.

"I guess I win." Belle giggled as she sat down on the couch next to his.

"Maybe." He grumbled but the stylist working on his face pinched his cheeks in order to keep him quiet.

Belle laughed as she watched him. Not before long they were done with him letting finally breathe.

"Three hours." Belle laughed as she got up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey! No eating in that dress!" Ms. Potts shouted to her from her spot on the couch.

"I'm not." She promised going to the fridge and getting out some water.

"Alright." Ms. Potts and her team began to pack up their kit as Adam got up to stretch his legs.

"That was worse than the last time." He mumbled earning a smack on the back of the head from Ms. Potts.

The water Belle was drinking came out of her mouth in a spit take.

"Don't you dare ruin my masterpiece Belle." Ms. Potts warned not looking up as she continued to pack away the makeup.

Belle quickly put the cap back on the bottle before she put it back in the refrigerator.

Adam went over to her as the door closed and extended a rose in her direction.

"Ready luv?"

Belle smiled taking the rose and smelling it. Adam smiled and extended his arm to her in which she happily took. Putting the rose on the counter Adam lead her out past Ms. Potts and her team

"Ever wonder what their babies would look like?" One of the stylist blurted out.

"Everyday." Ms. Potts affirmed picking up her bag.


	14. Chapter 14

Chp.15

Disclaimer

"Well doesn't she look just precious."

"I know those two make a perfect couple."

Belle kept the smile on her face but inside she felt her stomach doing back flips and butterflies were flying everywhere. Adam sees to be the only one out of the two who seemed to be level headed.

'Of course he's cool about this. He's done this a hundred times.' Belle thought shaking her head.

'How many steps are here?' Adam thought as he walked down the rest of steps feeling his nerves jump as the people watched him and Belle walk down the steps.

'How can Belle be so calm? What am I asking? Of course she would be calm. She's the most level headed between the both of us.'

Belle and Adam looked at each other giving a tight smile in one another's direction before looking forward again and descending the rest of the steps. As they came down to the last step they each let go of the breath they had been holding.

"Hardest part is over." Adam chuckled guiding Belle over to the side of the ballroom.

Belle smiled gratefully and held on to Adam's arm a little tighter. Adam smiled and let his arm down and instead grabbed her hand lacing his fingers through hers. Not pulling away they continued to walk around the room greeting people who crossed their paths and made small conversation.

After awhile the two stopped on a balcony with champagne flutes in their hands looking at the night and garden below. Adam looked away from the view and stared at Belle. Taking in the sunset yellow dress that accented her curves as well as her hair cascaded down her back with a bun on top. Feeling a gaze on her Belle looked at Adam who didn't look at away from her.

"What is it?" She asked a small smile on her face.

Adam debated whether to kiss her but decided against it since the last time didn't go so well.

"What?" She asked again.

Adam took the glass from her hand and put both of theirs on the ledge before taking her hands.

"You look beautiful luv."

Belle felt a herself blush under his intense gaze and she wanted to look away but she couldn't.

"You look handsome as well." She complimented.

"Would it be too much to ask for a dance? We won't be interrupted this time." He suggested taking them into the ballroom.

He placed Belles hand on his shoulder in which she went along with the action as she felt his hand slide to her waist and pull them together. Adam took her hand in his and listened to the music before he began to dance them off into a waltz.

Feeling herself glide across the floor Belle felt a smile bloom on her face as she rested her cheek on his chest. Adam felt a swell of pride in chest. He heard the music stop awhile ago but he didn't want to stop. He loved the feeling of them together as they continued to dance. Not hearing any music Belle took her head from his chest and looked around and noticed everyone one staring at them.

"What is it?" Adam stopped and looked at her.

"Everyone's staring."

Adam looked up and saw that the dance floor was empty as well as them being the only two on the dance floor.

"Oops." He chuckled.

Belle felt her face go red as did Adam so they both got off of the floor and went back into the crowd.

"Oh two. Just beautiful." A woman came up to them holding a portfolio.

Belle gave her thanks as Adam did too.

"But i regret to inform you that I'm going to have to take him from you for a little bit." She said apologetically.

"Oh of course. Go ahead." Belle took her arm from his and backed away.

"Are you sure?"

"No." Adam said looking at Belle.

"Uh." The woman looked at the two confused.

"Yes I am sure. Adam you need to go." Belle said touching Adam's arm.

"Fine." Adam sighed and turned to the woman motioning for her to lead the way.

Belle laughed as she watched them go before she looked around for someone familiar to talk to. She began to walk around the room aimlessly talking to a few people here and there until the group of women from before stepped into her path.

"Huh. Guess you are important aren't you?" One sneered.

"What?"

"Yeah some are calling you the Belle of the ball."

Belle didn't say anything and she went to go around them but they stepped in her path again.

"Honestly you think you're special? Just because you're here? You're nothing-"

"And neither are you." Belle snapped in her direction.

"Oh someone has a mouth."

"Obviously. And i also have a brain which you three seem to lack."

The women stayed silent.

"You're rude, vindictive, shallow and all around selfish."

The women stared at her their mouths agape and eyes widen.

"I'm sorry where did i lose you?" Belle asked clasping her hands in front of her.

"I think this is the part where you leave." A deep voice said behind Belle.

Immediately the women left the two alone.

"I thought you were going to rip their head off." Adam laughed putting an arm around her waist.

"So close." Belle admitted.

"Well if you're ready. We could go now."

"Now?"

"Yeah." Adam showed Belle the award he had just obtained.

"Best business man." Belle read out loud.

"Wouldn't they announce it?" Belle asked looking at him

"No. Not that kind of party. This is where the work end and fun begins." He explained.

"Oh."

"So are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Sure." She took his hand in hers surprising him.

Adam smiled and lead the way out of the ball with Belle by his side.

/

"I thought i was the only one that saw that." Adam laughed unlocking the door.

"No way that was plain as day." Belle chuckled walking into the room.

The two laughed harder as they came into the living room with Adam closing the door behind them. After a minute the laughter died down and the two stayed in awkward silence for a moment.

"Well. Thank you. Tonight was fun." Belle walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

Adam smiled and kept his hand at her waist. Belle went to go away from Adam kept a strong hold on her. Soon the two came close to each other their lips brushing lightly. Belle pulled away and out of Adam's hold.

"Uh...goodnight." she said ,quickly escaping into the bedroom.

Adam stood there debating his next move before he went after Belle opening the door and catching her as she was unzipping her dress.

"Oh Adam. Is there-"

"Yes." Adam rushed up to her and crashed his lips on hers slowly coaxing her into a kiss. Belle was a bit surprised by the action but began to respond back.

They moved slowly at first until Adam slipped his tongue past her lips. Taking the hint Belle opened her mouth fully letting him have access. Soon they broke apart in need of oxygen and held onto each other panting while not breaking eye contact

"Tell me to stop." Adam warned sliding his hand down to the zipper of her dress and pulling at it more.

Feeling his hands glide lightly on her bare skin Belle shivered and shook her head subtly.

"Don't stop."

/

Yeah so I'm gonna stop there...


	15. Chapter 15

Chp.16

Disclaimer

Adam watched Belle as she twisted under the sheets, watching as they formed around her legs up to her back. He continued to roam her figure until he heard the sound of a moan come from her. With her head turned towards him their was hair in her face that made him want to move it. So he did.

"Do you ever sleep?" Belle mumbled, slowly opening her eyes to Adams touch.

"Not when you're around." He smirked bending down and pecking her lightly on her lips.

Belle smiled as he pulled away from her. The two stared at each other in a brief time of bliss with no one saying anything.

"Belle."

"What is it?" She asked placing her hand on his that lay on the bed.

Adam stared at her silent and calculating how to say what he wanted without scaring her off.

"Marry me."

Belle's eyes went wide a fraction before she sat up. Adam watched as she sat up taking the sheet with her.

"Belle?" He lightly touched her collar bone making her come out of it.

"Y-you. You want me to marry you?" She looked over at him.

"Yes. Belle." He sat up fully and took her hand encasing it in his own.

"Will you marry me?" He asked again.

"A-adam. I." She went to take her hand away from him but he kept a firm hold.

"Adam. You want me to marry you." Belle clarified again looking him directly in the eye.

"Yes Belle i do." He chuckled lowly, cupping her cheek.

"Adam i don't-" Belle took her hand from him then pulled away from him.

"Oh no. I do know what I'm talking about Belle." He interrupted his eyes hardening.

Belle looked at him speechless.

"Belle. I could make you happy-"

"I am happy." Belle interrupted robotically.

Adam gave her a look of 'yeah right' before continuing.

"I would make it my life to make sure you stay happy. That you are never hurt." He promised coming closer to her.

"I. He. But." Belle tried to form a sentence but nothing came out.

"Belle i know you're not happy." Adam made her look at him.

"And i know that he's hurt you."

"No i. I haven't been hurt." Belle said quickly while shaking her head.

"And i suppose the scars on your back is what? A tattoo made to look real?" He countered.

Belle turned her head from him, subconsciously bringing her hand up to her shoulder trying to cover her back. Adam sighed and looked down at the sheets.

"Belle-"

"I know you want to help me. But i don't think marrying me is going to do anything." Belle whispered hugging her knees to her chest.

Adam sighed and grabbed her hand again this time lacing his fingers through hers and examining it like it was an art piece.

"Belle. Ever since we broke up those years ago I couldn't help but think what would have happened if i had just, stood up to my parents and not have gone to America. If i would've stayed here with you-"

"It would've done nothing for you if you would've stayed here." She interrupted.

"You did what you needed to do and that's how you created a better company from your father's."

"Yes it is every kid's dream to be able to be up rooted from their life and taken to a strange country that seems to have a thing for hamburgers more than they do for politics." He scoffed.

Belle laughed light heartedly as she looked at their hands admiring how perfectly they fit together. Rather than the miniscule feeling she had when she held hands with Gaston.

"Belle i can and will make you happy." He insisted cupping her cheek.

"I have no doubt." Belle nodded before she looked up at him tears on the brim of her eyes.

"Hey." He rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Belle. All you have to do just say yes and i promise that you will want for nothing, that I will be a better husband than Gaston ever was."

"I-"

"I don't want to hear another word out of her mouth unless it's a yes." He joked kissing her knuckles.

Belle continued to stare at their entwined hands, wanting to say something but it always died on her tongue. Adam patiently waited for her answer, watching her mull over everything he has said. Finally after a few minutes she looked up at him words finally forming but the buzz of a cell phone interfered. Belle looked over at the nightstand flipping it over so she could see the screen. Immediately her shoulders slumped when she saw the contact. Adam looked over her shoulder after seeing her distress.

"Belle." He warned clutching her hand.

Belle looked down at the phone debating whether to answer it or not. Soon the weight on her heart felt too heavy and she began to reach for the phone.

"Please." He begged touching the arm that was out reached to the phone.

"I. I have to." Belle mummered taking her hand from his and picking up the phone.

Adam looked away as she grabbed the phone from the nightstand then got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Belle watched as Adam left her feeling a mix of emotions build within her. Pushing aside her mixed emotions, Belle took a shaky breath before she answered her phone.

"H-hello?"

"Belle. Thank God you answered. Listen about last night. I. I didn't mean it i mean to say those things." Gaston quickly rattled off apologies to Belle.

"And Belle."

Belle looked from the closed bathroom door and concentrated on the conversation she was having.

"Yes?"

"I do love you Belle. I do."

Just then Adam came out of the bathroom in blue pajama pants and no shirt. The two made eye contact as he passed her pausing as if waiting for her answer. Belle was the first to break eye contact and look down at the sheet in from of her.

"I know." She mummered into the phone.

Adam looked away from her unclenching and clenching his fist before he stormed out the bedroom and slamming the door making Belle jump in the process.

/

AHAHAHAHAHA! I would (believe me i would) continue on if i didn't ya know start a new story so soon. But hey I'm not complaining because sadly this story is...well coming to an end. But good thing not too soo right? Right?...yeaaah okay. Thank you and i love the support guys i love it. 3


	16. Chapter 16

Chp.17

Disclaimer

Belle came out of the room fully dressed in dark wash jeans a black tank top and her hair was in a ponytail. Dragging behind her was the suitcase that was bought by Adam. Adam stayed rooted on the couch watching an infomercial that involved a knife. She gave out a small breath before she began to cross the room trying to avoid an confrontation with Adam but he had other plans.

"I can't believe you're going back to him." he said bitterly as he removed himself from the couch.

Belle sighed and stopped walking her suitcase stopping behind her.

"What do you think I was going to do?" Belle looked up at him her eyes hard.

"He's my husband. I can't. I-"

"Please STOP with the excuses." Adam shouted going up to her.

Belle looked down and brought the suitcase in front of her keeping space between them. Adam sighed and laid his hand over hers but she took it away from him.

"Belle. He hurts you. In a way that no HUSBAND should." he emphasized.

"I know." Belle whispered her hands wringing together.

"Than why stay with him?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I found someone who was in almost as much pain as i was." she looked up at Adam who took a step back surprised by how sad she looked.

"Maybe because i was tired of waiting and he came in like a knight in shining armor for the first few years." she shrugged.

"And yet he turned out to be the dragon." Adams foot began to tap his agitation showing.

"He did. But i still believe. That he could. Somehow become my knight again."

"Right." Adam scoffed going into the kitchen.

Belle watched as he went into the kitchen her sadness growing deep inside her.

"Adam. If i could do it all over again i would have chosen to wait. If i knew that you would come back-"

"But you did!" he interrupted while slamming his hands on the counter.

"How could i remember?! A promise like that can be taken so far in life before you give up!" Belle countered.

Both fell silent in the tension filled room.

"Look Adam. I know you care. And that you still love me but, we can't do this. I can't. I can't do this. Goodbye." Belle swallowed the lump in her throat before she quickly left with the suitcase rolling behind her.

Adam kept silent as he heard the door click into place. His hands were in tight fist and tears began to cloud his vision.

"Shit!" he knocked out the jars and containers that were on the counter letting them hit the floor.

Going to the bedroom he flopped onto the bed his arm covering his eyes. He went over all that just happened wondering where he went wrong.

'Thinking that she still loved you.' he thought bitterly but quickly dismissed the thought.

'That couldn't be it.' he reasoned sitting up.

'Then what else could it be?' his mind fired back.

'If she loved you she would've said yes on the spot don't you think?' his mind continued to diminish the little hope Adam had of getting back.

"Stop it." he chided himself. Immediately the berating had stopped.

'We just need to show her what love is again. That's all." he reasoned while he got up getting ready to go get Belle back.

/

Belle walked into the house about 12 in the morning her body numb from the cold outside as well as the numbing feeling she was getting from her sadness. Noises from upstairs fell on deaf ears as Belle put her keys where they needed to be and went to the guest room that was down the hall.

Keeping her noise to a minimum Belle climbed into the bed, trying to ignore the moans and shouts of ecstasy that echoed throughout the house. Tears began to fall on her cheeks as the events from before replayed in her mind giving her a mix of happiness and loneliness. The noises upstairs seemed to encase her, reminding her of her failure as a wife. Soon her tears dried and dry sobs followed, leaving her with discomfort.

'Why didn't you just say yes?' she berated herself by her poor choice in judgement letting every insult she could think of wash over her like a painful wave.

Finding that she would have no comfort for sleep she got up and left her room. Coming near the kitchen she noticed that the noises had stopped or she had just gone deaf. Shaking her head she went into the fridge getting out a bottle of water and sleeping pills. Going back to her room she took them gratefully before changing into something more comfortable which seemed to be the lacy lingerie that Adam had bought for her. Sighing she got back into bed and began to drift welcoming the coming darkness.

/

You guys get double chapters next update huh? ….yay :) (Don't worry I'll make it up to you guys i promise)


	17. Chapter 17

Chp.18

Disclaimer

Belle woke up a bit disoriented, seeing as how she was in a less comfortable bed as well as the sun wasn't hitting her face. Blinking back the sleep in her eyes she sat up looking around the room noticing the guest room she fell asleep in.

'Right.' she hung her head remembering that she had come home late last night and avoided Gaston and whoever was up with him.

Sighing she got out of bed ignoring the draft she felt between her legs. Grabbing an extra robe from the closet, Belle her room of isolation and went to get something to eat. Noting the quietness Belle smiled to herself enjoying the sound of silence and the fact that the house was all to herself.

"Breakfast. Breakfast sounds good." she said to herself but as she looked at the clock she noticed that it was past time for breakfast.

"Breakfast sounds good." she agreed ignoring the social norm.

Taking out eggs, bacon and cheese she became to make herself an omelet. After a few minutes she plated her food and began to eat. By 6:30pm Belle was finished eating and was washing her dish not hearing the sound of her husband's car pull up.

Placing her dish on the drying rack Belle went back to her room and unpacked her purse and suitcase. The first thing to drop out was her phone which seemed to be filled with messages, mostly Babette.

 _Sooo how's the trip?_

 _What happened with you and Adam?_

 _No Belle seriously he just called me to inform YOU that you had to be at work tomorrow._

 _Belle seriously what happened?_

 _BELLE?!_

Belle smiled to herself and began to respond back to the multiple messages that Babette had sent her. As the message sent she put down her phone and began to rummage through her things again. Feeling arms snake around her Belle seized as she heard Gaston begin to speak.

"Hey babe." he breathed.

Belle kept from gagging as she smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"Wondering when you would be back." his hand that was on her waist slipped past the folds of her robe.

"I came back last night." Belle seethed turning around to face him.

Gaston stepped back surprised by her harshness his hands were off of her.

"You were here last night?" he laughed his eyes a bit hazy.

"Yes i was. An-and i heard you!" she burst looking at him with a hard glare.

"Oh you heard me did you?" he smirked pulling her close to him.

Belle tried to get out of his arms by pushing and pounding on his chest.

"Did you want to be apart of that? I don't usually recreate the moments i have with someone else but seeing as how you're my wife.." he trailed off tracing her face with his fingers.

"I could do it just for you." he lifted her lips to him going for a kiss.

Belle turned her head making him kiss her cheek instead. Gaston sighed and looked at her surprised.

"You wanna play hard to get now? I know you weren't when you were fucking him." he bristled.

Belle froze as he stared into his eyes.

"So i will be damned if you play hard ball with me!" he shouted throwing her onto the bed making her land onto the clothes and items she had dumped out before.

"No!" Belle fought to keep her robe closed as Gaston began to rip at her clothes. Giving up with trying to get her naked Gaston got on top of of her and gripped her chin then forced a bruising kiss onto her lips.

Belle bit down hard as Gaston tried to slip his tongue into her mouth. Gaston sat up on her his hand immediately going to her throat.

"You little bitch." the hand from her throat backhanded her making her lose breath.

Feeling his phone vibrate Gaston took it out and checked it.

"You're lucky i can't deal with you tonight." he snarled getting off of her his knees digging into her thighs.

Belle gave a cry of pain but Gaston left her and went out the house slamming the door in the process.

Belle turned to the side muffling her cries into the clothes that was around her. After what seemed like hours she got up from the bed and went into the bathroom going to take a shower and get ready for tomorrow.

/

Trying to keep her head up Belle began to tap her pen on her desk as she read over the agenda for that weekend.

"Belle please stop."

"Sorry." Belle mumbled her tapping stopping immediately.

The clock between Babette and Belle's desk ticked away. The clock being the only noise between the two.

"I'm going to go make copies." Babette announced gathering her papers and walking out of the office.

Belle kept her eyes on the contract giving no acknowledgement to Babette's departure. Taking a deep breath Belle dropped her pen and put her head in her hands not hearing the office doors open and Adam stepped in. Adam stopped a step in the door but continued in seeing as how Belle wouldn't react to his presence. Keeping his steps as silent as possible Adam walked past her but not before noticing a bruise that was on her neck.

"Wonder how that happened." he scoffed.

Belle snapped up upon hearing Adam's voice and looked at him with glassy eyes. Adam's eyes widen as he took in the rest of the bruises that trailed from her neck and a cut that was on her cheek.

"Oh course." he shook his head disgust kept in his tone.

Belle pulled the jacket that was on her, closer to her body trying to conceal her injuries. Adam felt contempt for Gaston as Belle he watched Belle cover herself up. Taking a deep breath and Adam looked straight ahead and began to walk into his office. Belle rubbed her eyes keeping her tears at bay. Babette came back in the copies in hand that she went to put into Adam's office. As she came back out she went to her desk and began to gather her purse and coat.

"Leaving early?" Belle asked as she watched Babette pack up.

"Yeah." Babette said as she walked away.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Belle smiled as Babette walked out.

Babette gave a small smile to before she left the office.

Looking at the clock Belle saw she had 3 more hours before she could leave. Sighing she leaned back in her chair debating on if she should leave early.

"Belle. I need you to bring in the Williams contract in."

Sighing she went into the cabinet on the right of her desk and shift through the folders. Finding it she got up and went into the office. As she got up to the desk she dropped the folder in front of Adam then began to walk away but Adam grabbed her wrist making her stay in place.

"Belle wait."

Belles head hung as she waited for Adam to say something else as he got up from his desk and walked in front of her keeping her trapped between the desk and him. Keeping her head down, Belle waited for him to say something. Adam sighed and looked down at the wrist he held before he laced his fingers with hers. He continued to look at them trying to think of something to say.

"Belle. I'm. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you when we were in Italy."

"You don't need to apologize." Belle said softly looking at him.

"I shouldn't have lead you on and that was unfair." she unlaced her fingers from him and kept them at her side.

Adam took a heavy breath and leaned in his hands resting on the desk behind her. Belle felt her breathing seize as the close proximity.

"Why don't you come over?" he asked looking at her his eyes almost desperate.

"Adam i don't-"

"You wouldn't be leading me on. We'll just be a couple of friends hanging out." he resolved standing up fully.

"Adam. Gaston he-"

"Left."

"Left?"

"Yeah." he laughed bitterly.

"Some blonde." he shook his head taking her hand in his once again.

"Right." she got from between him and the desk needing space.

"Belle. You can always come over." he smiled lightly touching her shoulder.

"I don't know. I mean Adam really-"

"No buts Belle. You are coming over." he affirmed wrapping his arms around her waist.

Belle sighed and placed her hands on his arms as she turned around.

"Okay."

"Good." he smiled rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Belle felt blush rise on her cheeks.

"How do you always get what you want?" she laughed putting her hand on his.

"Maybe I'm just persuasive." he smirked.

Belle laughed and took her hand from his and backed out of his hold.

"Well I better go finish my work."

"Oh please like you're doing anything anyway." he smirked picking up his briefcase.

"Sorry." she muttered looking down.

"It's fine luv. I wasn't doing any work either."

Belle smiled and went out the office going to get her purse. Adam smiled and went after her.

/

One chapter done. Another one to go :)

Chp. 19

Disclaimer.

Little lemon I suppose *Shrugs*

"No way is Sherlock a girls name."

"He said it."

"That means nothing."

"Oh sure it doesn't." Adam laugher coming into his apartment with Belle behind him.

Belle came in liking the new feeling of security she got when she stepped in. Adam walked in the putting the mail onto the coffee table. Belle sat on the L-shaped part of the sofa a little stiff and very confused on what she should do.

"Are you alright?" Adam asked as he began to take off his coat.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just don't know what to do right now." she admitted looking around the living room.

"What do you mean? Since when did you not know what to do?" he laughed as his shoes came off.

"I don't know." she shook her head before she set down her purse on the ground.

Getting up she stretched feeling her back pop loving the feeling. Adam watched transfixed on her movements. Shaking herself out Belle looked down the hall and went down it and into the bedroom.

'Did she just?' Adam heard the door close.

'She did.' he smirked running his hand through his hair. Going to the kitchen he got out a bottle of water and sat down on the couch turning on the tv.

Belle emerged from the bedroom minutes later wearing only one of Adam's t-shirt and her hair was up in a messy bun. Going around the couch she sat down opposite of Adam and watched what he was supposed to be watching.

"Comfortable?" he asked watching her.

"Yeah." she smiled looking at him.

Adam bit his lip and got up from the couch and threw the remote at Belle who quickly caught it and watched him leave.

"Okay." she shrugged and pulled the blanket that was on the back of the couch off and put it on her before she changed the channel.

Adam came out in sweats and no shirt and sat back down on the L-shaped part of the couch. Belle tried to keep her eyes on the screen but as Adam continued to move she found it hard to concentrate.

"See something you like?" he smirked looking over at her.

Belle felt herself blush and look all the way away from him and stared at the setting sun that could be seen from the patio. Adam smiled and watched as the sun light went around Belle in a sort of halo.

"See something you like?" she jested looking at him.

"Yeah." he crawled up to her until they were inches apart from each other.

Belle felt heat rise in from her neck up. Adam seeme to lean in more she felt his lips almost brush hers but he pulled back and showed her a take out menu.

"I like chinese. You want something?" Adam got up and went to find the phone.

Belle smiled and nodded and rattled off what she wanted as he dialed.

/

The two sat on the part of couch Adam sat on before watching a cheesy action movie that they settled on after the argument of 'they don't make them like they used to.'

Belle and Adam shared a blanket as they are claiming to be too lazy to go get another one. Setting down her empty carton, Belle took her water from the coffee table and took a swing from it. As she settled back Adam settled his arm around her shoulders. Belle got closer to Adam and laid her head on his chest. Adam looked down at her and noticed the bruise that was on her neck and lightly traced it lightly. Belle looked down as she felt his fingers roam over the side of her neck.

"How did you get your scars?"

"You wanna know how i got my scars?" Belle asked a big smile playing on her face.

"Yes." Adam laughed moving Belle over so that she sat in his lap.

"I wanna know how you got your scars." he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry you don't need to answer that." he quickly said.

"No. No it's okay. I need to get it out sometime." she confessed.

"Uh. One day when i was getting a special dinner ready he came home drunk and he wanted to have sex but I couldn't because i was 6 months pregnant so the bump was in the way. He became angry and-" Belle trailed off as she remembered the night she lost her child.

"You don't need to continue." Adam assured seeing tears begin to glaze over her eyes.

"It's okay." she laced her fingers through his.

Adam squeezed her hand lightly showing support.

"He um. He tried to move it but it wouldn't budge so he took a knife and threatened to cut it off but i turned my back to him and he got my back instead. Eight weeks later i went to the doctors and i learned that i had lost the baby." she felt tears come down her face in which quickly wiped away.

Adam kissed the crown of her head and held her tighter.

"I'm so sorry." he mumbled.

"Not your fault." she tried to smile but it didn't go as far as it usually did.

Adam stayed silent and then decided to turn off the Tv so that Belle would look at him.

"Did you know the gender?" he finally asked looking into her eyes.

"It was a boy. Something we always wanted." she shrugged getting up so that she straddled him but she still relaxed against him her head on his chest.

"I thought you wanted a girl." he stated.

"I did. But as a couple Gaston and I wanted a boy." she shrugged.

Adam sighed and placed his hands on her back.

"You know I've always wanted a girl." he blurted out.

Belle felt a light laugh erupt from her. Getting up she looked him in the eyes.

"I know." she smiled.

Adam moved strands of hair from her face that came out of her bun before settling it on her cheek. Belle leaned in and closed her eyes not feeling herself lean in. Her lips lightly brushed Adams who watched her reaction. Adam began to pull away from her but not to far since she pulled him back in by his shoulders and pushed herself back into the kiss. Adam smirked and accepted the kiss full heartedly first starting off slow before he lightly traced his tongue on her lips. As she moaned Adam came in fully gripping Belle's waist closer to his their kiss becoming more feverish.

Hearing the vibration of her phone Belle pulled back from him slowly a slight groan of disprovement coming from both of them. Belle turned around and tried to get off but Adam kept a firm hold on her. Reaching over further she felt her shirt begin to pull up revealing some of her skin. Adam lightly traced the flawless complexion making Belle shiver. Taking out her phone Belle looked at the number and tried to get up but Adam still didn't let go.

"Adam." she whined trying to get up.

"Put the phone down luv." he whispered huskily against her neck.

"Adam please." she moaned feeling herself lose her grip of the phone.

"Put it down." he said again looking into her eyes.

She felt his finger slide up her thigh and hook over her underwear his knuckle brushing against her. Belle gasped her eyes closing as she pushed forward.

"Put the phone down." he said a little more commanding.

Belle groaned and dropped the phone back to the floor.

"Good girl." he smirked and leaned into her making her lay down on the rest of the couch.

/

Belle felt him kiss her forehead once again making her smile. Adam traced her features with the one hand that wasn't keeping her close to him on the couch.

"Marry me."

Belles eyes went wide and she sat up.

"Adam please. Not this again." she said scared beyond belief.

"I'm sorry. That just came out." he defended looking up at her.

Belle sighed and began to take deep breaths.

"Luv I'm sorry. Please forgive." Adam sat up and cupped Belles face.

"I do forgive you but-" she looked at the sun and the time that was on the stove.

"I need to go."

"No. No don't go." he pleaded kissing her collarbone.

"Adam." she protested.

"I. I can't ."

He began to work his way down to her chest.

"Adam. I can't get a divorce if i stay here." she finally got out.

Adam stopped just above her breast and looked at her.

"Mmmm. True." he agreed giving her a light kiss on her neck.

"Adam please."

Adam smiled and back away getting his arm away from her waist. Belle slowly slid off the couch and went to go get changed. Adam watched as Belle left him. Deciding to get dressed himself, Adam got up from the couch and put on his underwear and sweats from before. Seeing Belles underwear Adam smirked and grabbed it and went to give it to her but a the sound of the elevator coming up stopped it.

'Who would be here at 7pm? And who has my key?' he thought before he stuffed the underwear in his pocket not seeing that it stuck out halfway.

"Adam?"

"Mom?"

"Oh Adam darling there you-" the older stopped and looked over her son's disheveled attire.

"Oh." she sighed noticing the underwear sticking from pocket. Immediately Adam stuffed the whole thing back down into his pocket keeping it from his mother's judgemental sight.

"I see I'm interrupting something." she went over to the couch and sat on the edge.

"So what little hussy has caught your attention today?" she asked as she placed her purse on her lap.

"Uuuh." Adam looked to where Belle just went trying to figure out what to say.

"Hey Adam, where is my- oh my gosh Mrs. Miller." Belle changed her thought mid sentence as she saw the woman she had friends for years with sit on Adams couch.

"Belle?" the woman got up slowly as if Belle would disappear any minute.

"My dear girl!" she bursted encasing Belle into a bear hug.

Belle grunted feeling the air be knocked out of her.

"Mom. Be ca-"

Belle shook her head at him as she accepted the woman's hug then pointed to her bag. Getting the message Adam nodded and grabbed her phone and purse.

"It has been so long come sit."

"Actually i can't." Belle said apologetically getting away from her.

"I have somewhere i need to be now and I'm late sorry." she accepted her purse and phone as Adam handed it to her.

"Oh of course. Of course. But I must know-"

"Bye." Belle waves as she left to the elevator feeling her phone buzzing again.

"Is she alright?" Adams mother asked questioningly.

"She's. Fine." Adam watched as Belle left in a hurry.

/

YAY! ALL DONE :) PHEW! WOW THAT WAS A LOT XD


	18. Chapter 18

Chp. 20

Disclaimer

Belle felt her nerves on end as she waited for Gaston to come home. She again mixed the scampi that was being heated on the stove.

'Come on.' she thought in agitation as she looked at the clock that read 9pm.

'Whatever.' she began to plate the food and set it on the candle lit dining table. As the plate hit the table the door swung open to reveal a disheveled looking Gaston who had a goofy grin on his face.

Belle looked down knowing that grin anywhere and went to go make herself a plate.

"You see. Told her that you weren't worthless. That'll teach the bitch." Gaston chuckled sitting down at the table and digging in.

Belle said nothing as she came back into the dining room and sat down on the opposite end. Picking at her food Belle tried to think of how to phrase her sentence until it just came out.

"I want to get a divorce."

For a second Gaston's fork had stopped moving and he looked at Belle who stared down at her plate.

"No." he finally said and began to eat again.

"What do you mean no?!" Belle exclaimed as her napkin hit the table.

"Simple as that. No." Gaston said again with his fork stabbing into his plate.

"Gaston we're not happy. We haven't been happy for the past 5 years." Belle said standing up.

"I find that an agree to disagree statement." Gaston looked up at her.

"How? Honestly Gaston nothing-"

"Will ever be right if you don't make the effort to keep it that way."

"Keep. Keep it that way. Gaston i have been trying to keep it right for the past 3 years in our marriage while went and fucked anything that walked!" belle shouted.

"They are just random fucks why do you care? Where is this coming from anyway?" Gaston asked putting down his fork.

"I. I just. I just can't do this."

"Can't do what?" Gaston laughed as he got up and walked towards her.

"This! This life that I don't seem to be living. This marriage that is in shambles."

"Belle most of the woman i fuck would kill to have a life like yours. Comfortable and secure."

"Comfortable?" Belle said bitterly.

"Really Belle you don't seem to understand how well you have it do you?" Gaston chuckled and towered over her.

"No. I'm starting to notice how bad I've been given." Belle glared up at him.

"Wrong answer." Gaston stooped down and threw Belle over his shoulder and turned to go up the stairs.

"Gaston put me down!" Belle commanded as she pounded on back.

"Gaston!" She shouted as she tried to get out of his grasp.

"Shut up!" he shouted smacking her hard on her rear end making her shout.

"Gaston let go!" she continued but Gaston ignored her and led them to the bedroom.

/

Belle groaned and sat down in her seat slowly, making sure not to bump anything.

"Belle are you okay?" Babette went over to her desk as she watched her sit down in her seat.

"Fine." Belle mumbled not looking up as she finally got into her seat.

"Uh huh. Well Lumiere and Cogsworth need these signed by the afternoon." Babette handed her a document that Belle went for.

Quickly Babette pulled Belle in and slid up the sleeve of her jacket revealing the bruises that marred her arm.

"I knew it!" Babette exclaimed pointing at her arm.

"Damnit." Belle dropped the folder and took her arm back, sliding down the sleeve.

"Well Belle I wonder how the hell that happened!"

"Babette could you please keep your voice down?" Belle whispered looking at the door worriedly.

"No! HELL NO!" Babette shouted making sure her voice echoed down the empty hall.

"Matter of fact." Babette pressed the intercom on Belles phone.

"Mr. Miller could you come here please."

"No. Babette no."

"You're gonna tell him." Babette pointed to her.

"No Babette I'm not." Belles voice dipped low enough for Babette to hear and no one else.

"Oh yes you will. You definitely will." Babettes voice dipped low as well.

Soon the two were bickering in whispered voices as Adam came out, who just stopped and looked between the two.

"Ahem."

Hastily the two stopped and looked at him.

"Uuh. You needed me?"

"Tell him."

"No."

"Tell him."

"No."

"She has something to tell you." Babette walked out the door leaving the two alone.

Belle felt her mouth go agape as she watched her leave.

"Soo. You have something to tell me?" Adam grabbed her hand making her look at him.

"I-i." Belle felt at a lost for words before she looked down at her desk and noticed the folder that Adam needed to look at.

"Uh yeah." she grabbed the file and put space between them.

"You need to sign this."

Adam had a look of shock replaced by a smile as he took the folder from her.

"Of course they would give me a book to sign."

"I hear that's how you know you're going good as an author." Belle laughed as she turned around organizing the already tidy desk.

"Im sure it is." Adam watches her move and as she sightly bent over her shirt came up revealing something purple beneath.

"Are you sure there is nothing else, that you needed to tell me?" Adam asked but before she could let on what he was seeing, Belle turned back around a little fast making him almost get whiplash.

"Nope. I'm okay." Belle smiled.

"But I'm not."

"Why not?" Belle asked her eyes showing pain and concern at the same time.

"Because you're not coming over."

"Aw. If you wanted a play date just ask." Belle laughed wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay. Can we have a play date?"

"Sure."

"What you don't think Gaston will mind?" Adam chuckled noting her non jitteriness.

"I'm pretty sure he's left already." she shrugged looking at the door daring him to prove her wrong. But of course he didn't.

"Yeaaah. He did." Adam said finding it weird that he knew the man's schedule when he didn't even like him.

"Great." Belle gave a half smile before she sat down in her seat.

"Belle-"

"I'm soo going to kick your butt at Mario Kart." Belle chuckled looking up at him.

"No you won't." Adam challenged going back in his office to get his work done as fast as he could.

/

"My counsel broke."

"No way."

"Yes sad truth."

"You liar." Belle laughed as she saw the counsel sitting on top of the mantle, fine.

"Dammit." Adam whispered as he dropped his keys on the coffee table.

Laughing Belle made her back to his room, intent on changing into something more comfortable. Adam watched as she went and decided to change to.

Making it into the bathroom Belle set down the clothes and sighed before her long process began. First she went for the shirt hoping that it would be the less painful part. Not realizing that the door was halfway open, she didn't see Adam who stopped and saw what she didn't want him to see. Bruises were up and down her back and some were twisting around her abdomen. Disregarding a knock Adam walked in not taking his eyes off the patches that marred her skin.

"Adam." Belle said surprised and tried to cover herself back up but he wouldn't let her.

"Trust me it's - it's nothing."

"Belle." Adam said warningly.

Lightly Adam touched one that was on her side making her hiss in pain. Adam looked up at her as he removed his hand.

"It's always worse when he has a purpose." Belle said sadly looking down.

"That's it I'm calling the police." Adam stormed out.

"Wait Adam." Belle went to go after him but she hit her side on the door frame making her collapse in the floor in pain.

Hearing her shout Adam stopped and looked at her. Seeing her on the floor Adam debated whether to call the police or help her. He went for the latter. Silently he padded over to her and picked her up bridal style and took over to the bed where he carefully sat her down. Going to the bathroom he came back with the shirt she was going to wear.

"Change into that." he said a little distant before he left the room.

Without argument Belle took the shirt and changed as carefully as she could. As she got out of her skirt, Adam came back in with a bag of ice and what seemed like gauze. Belle sat back down on the bed and waited for his instructions on what to do next but he just kneeled in front of her and began to wrap her wrist.

"Adam you don't need to-"

"If i don't do this i will hunt him down and kill him." Adam threatened looking into her eyes.

Seeing that he wasn't lying Belle went silent and looked down allowing him to continue. Soon Adam had finished both of her arms and told her to lay on her stomach so he could get to her back. Belle debated but ultimately complied and laid down. Looking away from him, Bele felt Adam lift up the shirt revealing everything. Adam looked away and took a breath before he put the ice pack on her back. Belle flinched a bit feeling the coldness seep into her skin, adam mumbled an apology as he began to move the ice around. For a while the two were silent not knowing what to say. Belle kept her thoughts on the drapes while Adam tried to contain his anger.

"Why do you say with him?" he finally asked.

Belle's head turned at his question.

"As if i would choose to stay there?" Belle asked giving him an incredulous look.

"It seems so. You haven't exactly said yes to marrying me now have you?" Adam got up as did Belle.

"Well how can i when I'm still married?" Belle asked heatedly.

"Get a fucking divorce!"

"Where the hell do you think this came from?!" Belle exclaimed.

Adam and Belle went silent again both not looking at each other.

"It's always worse when he has a purpose." Belle whispered.

Adam looked at her and sighed. Putting down the ice pack, he drew her into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"No." Belle pulled away from him.

"It's not your fault. It never was." Belle looked down seeming distant.

"What are you saying?"

"Adam." Belle looked at him then back trying to find the right words.

"I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Belle-"

"No. I. I don't want you to have to wait around on something that may never happen." she finished.

"What?"

"Adam. I'm not going to get the divorce." Belle went around him and went to the bathroom and changed as fast as she could ignoring the shooting pains she got from her movement. When she came back out Adam was gone giving her a bit of heartache but she brushed it off and put the shirt back into the drawer. Getting out the room Belle got her jacket and purse from the couch. Turning around she was surprised to see Adam standing with the keys in his hand.

"I can't have you walking home now can i?" Adma asked and left with Belle trailing behind him.

/

It seemed Adam got slower when they finally reached Belles house. Coming to a slow stop Adam put the car in park. An awkward silence surrounded the two.

"Belle i dont see how-"

"I'm sorry Adam but this needs to be done and i can't work for you anymore. I'm sorry." Belle gave him the phone that she had before she hastily got out the car and practically ran to the door letting herself in.

Adam watched as she ran from him a sinking feeling coming down on his chest. Throwing the phone at the ground Adam gunned it out of the driveway.

/

AHAHAHAHAHAHA ON TIME *does triumph dance*


	19. Chapter 19

Chp. 21

Disclaimer

Belle peeled her eyes open her body aching. She was in the guest room which she found that was the only room she could make it to. Groaning she supported herself up with one of her arms her hand coming down on a folded piece of paper. Pulling herself up more she supported herself on the headboard and opened the note.

 _Hey babe. You looked tired. I'll call out for you today. Take it slow._

Belle groaned and crumbled the paper and let it drop on the floor. Sighing she looked out window noticing the bleak rainy day that seemed to be ahead of her. Getting out of bed Belle went to the bathroom and just took a shower seeing as how she didn't need to cover up anymore. Putting on black jeans and a big sweater as well as a hat that her father had given her belle went out the room and passed the kitchen completely ignoring her growling stomach.

Taking her purse with her, Belle left the house and went to the nearest bus stop. Getting on she greeted the driver and found a non occupied seat and sat for three stops before she got off in front of a cemetery. Looking at the sign above Belle took a deep breath before she went in looking for the usual flower girl that was in the cemetery.

"Oh hi. Wonderin' when i was going to see you again." the girl smiled pushing her cart towards Belle. Belle gave no reply as she went into her purse

"The usual I'm guessing?" she laughed uneasily picking out two red roses.

Belle counted the money she had in her hand and realized that she had come up short.

"I'm sorry i don't have enough." She said meekly beginning to put the money back in her purse.

"It's fine." the girl smiled pushing the roses towards her.

"No. I. I couldn't." Belle put her hands up but the girl took Belle's hand and made her hold the flowers.

"I insist." she smiled holding her hand.

"Dont worry. Everything will get better." she squeezed Belle's hand before letting go and roaming the rest of the cemetery.

Belle watched as the young girl left before she went on her own way. Stopping at two headstones Belle kneeled down in front of her them stroking one of them tenderly.

"Hey mama." she whispered then her hand went to the next one again stroking it as well.

"Hey papa."

She kneeled down in the now wet grass as she put down the roses in front of the headstones.

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you in awhile. Alot has happened. Adam is back in my life." she said a smile coming to her face.

"Well. He was. I. I don't think he is anymore. I mean i did push him away. But you know i am married to Gaston, well at least i think i am. Things have gotten so bad between us. He. He beats me even more than before, accusing me of having an affair. But….I do supposed i deserve it. I just. When i was with Adam i was. I was happy. More than I have ever been since i have been married." she paused thinking on her time with Adam that she would miss.

"I'm sorry mama. I'm sorry papa. But." she got up to her feet tears beginning to roll down her face.

"I'm just not strong enough." she breathed out her hand hovering over her mother's headstone. Leaning down she kissed her mother's headstone then her father's.

"See you soon." she walked away from the two and decided to walk back home.

/

Coming in soaking wet Belle wasn't surprised to find the house completely empty. Going to the guest room she peeled off her jacket and took off her hat before she went to the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Sighing she took out her sleeping pills and got a glass of water. Going to her bed she sat down and put the water on the nightstand before she took out the rest of the pills from there case. Putting them all in her mouth first, Belle then took the water from the nightstand and took a big swing. Downing the rest of the water Belle laid down awaiting her peaceful death.

(Yeaaaah...sad ending i know….too bad this isn't it.)

The front door slammed open revealing a angered Gaston intent on finding his wife. Stomping into the guest room he found Belle passed out on the bed. Anger began to course through him again and he shoved her from the side. Languidly Belle groaned her eyes unable to open and her body reluctant to move.

"Get up." he snarled at her.

Belle made no sign to move angering Gaston further.

"I said get the hell up!" he shouted shoving her once again this time making her fall onto the floor with a thump.

Belle gave a groan in pain but her eyes remained shut.

"Show this is what i get in return for showing kindness is it?" he stomped around the bed hovering over her.

Belle gave no response as she felt herself slip in and out of consciousness. His jaw locking Gaston grabbed Belle by the hair and hoisted her up by it. Belle took in a quick breath in pain.

"I swear you get more fucking lazy each day." Gaston slammed her on the wall. Her back and head hitting it.

Unable to fight back Belle gave little sounds of pain since that seemed to be the only thing her body was able to do. Becoming irritated by her silence Gaston threw her to the ground making blood come from an opening wound. Not finished Gaston placed his hands on the wall and drew his leg back before he gave her a hard kick in the abdomen. Feeling her body jerk forward Belle tasted blood come from her mouth. Three times more did Gaston kick her making her produce more blood. Becoming tired he stumbled back looking at her disfigured form. Belle opened her eyes slightly seeing black boots in front of her.

"I got fired today." he snarled looking down at her face.

"Because of you I got fired." he pointed his finger towards her.

Breathing heavily he put his hand on his hip and covered his mouth with the other one. Belle felt pain encase her body and she felt herself drowning in her blood. Trying to get up from her position Belke felt her leg be stomped on.

"Ah." she crumbled back down to the floor pain shooting up and down her leg.

"You don't get to go any fucking where." Gaston snarled as he removed his boot from its place on his wife's leg. Fixing his jacket Gaston looked down at Belle his face fixed with disgust. He spat down at her before he left, slamming the front door to the house in the process. Belle didn't know if she jumped or not but her consciousness was fading fast and her plea for help was fallen on deaf ears of the empty house.

"Belle?"

Belle felt her eyes open a bit but she saw no black shoes. Again the voice called for her but Belle was unable to answer.

"Shit." Adam ran into the guest room kneeling down in front of Belle. He lightly touched her side but Belle have a shout in pain.

"Damnit Belle. What did he do to you this time?" he asked his hands hovering over her wounds.

Belle groaned and tried to speak but more blood just poured out.

"Shit." Adam went for his phone that was in his pocket and dialed 911.

"Severe wounds yes. Yes. Yes. Look i need help now, her conscious seems to be fading." he looked at Belle who eyes were closing again.

"Belle. Luv i need you to stay with me okay?" Adam pleaded.

"Please luv stay with me."

/

"Do you know how this happened?"

"I have a guess." Adam mumbled as he and the nurses rushed into the ER with Belle on the gurney.

"I'm sorry?"

"It was her husband." Adam said keeping his hands on the rail.

"Than who are you?" the nurse looked at him confused.

"Her brother." he said immediately.

"Okay. Well I'm going to have to ask you to fill out forms and wait."

Adam looked down at Belle who was inert on the gurney.

"I promise you she will be fine." the nurse placed her hand on his.

Adam looked up at her before nodding and stepping back letting them wheel her into the surgical room.

/

Adam watched Belles still body his eyes pleading for her to move. Even if it was a twitch of the hands he wanted her to move. The door opened revealing the doctor but Adam still didn't move from his watchful spot.

"You're not really her brother are you?" the doctor asked coming into the dark room.

"No." he whispered still looking at Belle his chin on his folded hands that rested on his legs.

"Than who are you?"

Adam sighed and got up and went to Belle fixing her blanket.

"I see." the doctor nodded and gave Adam the test and everything else to look at.

"You had to flush her stomach?" he asked confused.

"Ah. Yes we did. We found some." the doctor paused looking for the right word.

"Medicine in there that was too much for her to take."

Adma stayed silent and looked in the rest of the folder before he gave it back to the doctor.

"Sir whoever you are. I hope we can trust her with you?" the doctor gestured to Belle who still had not moved.

"You can." he assured.

"Very well. Goodnight than. She should wake soon."

Adam nodded not looking away from Belle and petted her head.

"Come on luv. Open your eyes for me. Please." Adam kissed her forehead before he laid his forehead on hers.

"Please." Adam breathed.

Not getting a response Adam sighed and got up before going back to his chair and sitting down once again staring at Belle. After a few minuted Adam felt his eyes begin to grow heavy.

Hearing a small groan Adam looked up at her and was immediately at her side.

"Belle?"

Belles eyes squeezed together before they opened.

"A-adam?"

"Yes." he said happily taking her hand.

"Where am i?" she rasped her head moving from side to side slowly.

"You're in the hospital luv."

"Hospital?" she breathe out her tone obviously disappointed.

"Yes luv. They flushed your stomach. You have no drugs in you right now." he informed lightly squeezing her hand.

"Oh." she whispered her face looking away from him.

Adam sighed and brought her hand up to his lips kissing her knuckles.

"We're getting you that divorce luv." he promised.

Belle nodded as she once again fell out of consciousness.

/

Favorites, follows, reviews make my heart happy :) 3

Oh and uuh ON TIME AGAIN AHAHAHAHA!


	20. Chapter 20

Chp. 22

Disclaimer

"Heh. I can't believe you have me signing this." Gaston sneered as his wrote his signature on the paper before him.

"Shut up." A guard behind him grunted.

"You must be in heaven right now. All these boys around you, it's a wonder you haven't fucked one yet." Gaston continued to ramble on as he signed the papers and Belle stayed unwaveringly silent across from him.

Getting to the last page Gaston's pen stopped its motion and he looked up to her.

"Tell me something. How long have you been planning this?"

"Since we got married." Belle seethed breaking her silence.

Adam put his hand on her shoulder trying to keep her silent. Taking a breath and closing her eyes Belle looked away from Gaston.

"Keep your lap dog under control Belle." Gaston sneered glaring at Adam who raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. I think you have it twisted. What's the name of that woman you see? Oh yes Jessica is it? Doesn't she call often and you go running to her?"

"You told him!?" Gaston seethed slamming his hand on the table and standing up but the two guards behind him sat him back down.

"Of course i did. Why wouldn't I?" Belle responded in a deadpanned voice.

"Why i have half a mind-"

"Yes you do. Now if you don't mind, you need to finish signing these papers and leave." Adam said leaning towards him.

Gaston huffed snatching the pen from the table and quickly signing it almost ripping the page.

"Whore." he mumbled.

A brief silence came in before Gaston's phone began to ring.

"Well it looks like you're being summoned. Wouldn't want to keep your master waiting now would you?" Adam smirked.

"Listen Belle."

Belle looked up at Gaston careful that her face betrayed no emotion.

"We're not through." he threatened before answering his phone and leaving.

Belle watched as he stormed out before letting out the breath she had been holding.

"Alright guys thanks again." Adam went over and shook their hands in thanks.

"No problem." the two men nodded to Belle saying their goodbyes then leaving.

Belle nodded back with a smile on her face. Adam closed the door behind the two before turning back to Belle who began to get up from her seat.

"What part of don't strain, did you not understand?" Adam asked as he went over to help Belle up.

"I just needed to stretch my legs." Belle defended allowing herself to sit back on the conference table.

"Uh huh." Adam scrutinized over her making sure she was fine.

"Okay." Belle looked up at him.

"Now what?"

Adam smiled and got his briefcase and opened it.

"There is a job opening at the library of you want it."

"Really?" Belle tried to stand but her ankle brace stopped her.

"Yess." he handed her the papers in his hands letting her look it over.

"Adam. I dont. I-"

"I take it you want it?"

Belle shook her head enthusiastically overjoyed by the thought of working again.

"Then it's yours." he went back over to her.

"You start when you are healed." he said making her look at him.

"Oh come on."

"Nope. You start when you're healed." Adam shook his head.

"Fine." Belle shook her head 'yes' but her enthusiasm began to die down.

"Belle. I just want you healed first before you do anything else." he said looking her in the eyes his hand covering her cheek.

"You deserve it."

Belle smiled gratefully covering his hand with her own.

"Thank you." she finally said.

"Of course."

/"

 _8 months later_

Belle came back out the dining room holding several plates in her arms.

"Belle i said i would get them." Adam scoffed going over to Belle and taking the plates from her.

"I know but i needed something todo." Belle pouted.

"I feel so useless nowadays."

"Those are just the hormones talking." Adam chuckled as he began to set the plates.

"Maybe." she mumbled rubbing her swollen stomach.

Seeing her sad look Adam sighed and went over to her grabbing her hands.

"You are not useless luv you have life growing inside you." he reminded placing one of his hands on her stomach.

"Well. Can you at least give me something to do."

"How about you go get the napkins from the closet?" he asked.

"Why are there napkins in the closet?" Belle asked going to get them.

"There the nice ones." he shrugged going back to the table to finish setting up.

"Oookay." Belle shook and went in search for the napkins.

Chuckling to himself Adam got the napkins he put on the chair beside him and began to place them near the plates.

"Adam. I can't find them." Belle called out.

"They should be there." Adam called back.

Again the house went silent until a knock at the door startled the peace.

"They are incredibly early." Adam said to himself as he looked at the clock.

Belle came into the room holding candlesticks instead of the napkins she was sent to look for.

"Hey Adam i thought we could-" she looked up and gasped letting the candlesticks drop from her grip.

"Hello Belle."

"Gaston." she breathed out backing up a bit.

"Please dont hurt him." she put up her hands beginning to walk towards him.

"Belle no." Adam grunted trying to get out of Gaston's hold that was on his neck and get away from the gun that was stuck to his temple.

"Gaston please."

"Only one way to make this right." Gaston had a wild look in his eyes that worried Belle more than anything.

"You come with me right now and he goes free."

Belle looked at Adam who was shaking his head no but Belle complied with him.

"Very well." she nodded walking up to him.

"Excellent." Gaston pushed Adam away and grabbed Belle by the arm pulling her towards him.

Belle have a shout as she collided into him.

"Leave her alone." Adam seethed glaring at Gaston.

"Oh please. She loves me. She always has and always-" Gaston felt something poke him in the stomach. Looking down he was surprised to see a bump between him and her.

"Belle."

Belle looked down not saying anything.

"You don't love me anymore do you?"

"I never did." she whispered looking up at him tears in her eyes.

Gaston was at a loss on what to do. Holding the gun up to her, Belle jumped in fright. Gaston stopped and looked at her realization coming over him.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled before letting go of Belle and going out of the house.

Belle crumbled to the floor as Adam went to her side and held her as she began to cry.

/

Gaston got into his car not hearing anything around him. He had tunnel vision of only the road in front of him. He sped up then slowed down before doing it all again. Snarling Gaston hit his steering wheel before looking down at the gun that he had thrown onto the passenger seat. Glancing up at the empty street once before going for it Gaston held it in his hand before pointing it to his temple and pulling the trigger.

/

All done :) 3 the support i love so much thank you :)

Next story will not be up until after Hero


End file.
